The Story Of Us
by HazelnutNiniBear
Summary: She met him at the club as a stranger. Dared him to a dance battle and even kissed him when she lost but never in a million years she would have thought that the two of them would end up in a hotel room, both naked and exploring each others' worlds. Will love blossom or will lust take over once again? She is Jung Krystal. He is Kim Kai. And this is their story.
1. The Story of Us

She met him at the club as a stranger. Dared him to a dance battle and even kissed him when she lost but never in a million years she would have thought that the two of them would end up in a hotel room, both naked and exploring each others' worlds.

After that eventful night she'd decided to forget everything and pretend nothing happened but what if she meets him again but this time, in a place she least expected.

Will love blossom or will lust take over once again?

She is Jung Krystal. He is Kim Kai.

And this is their story.


	2. Prologue

He was driving so fast. I can't even see where we are right now, he's going way too fast.

Then we stopped at one of the side streets. He closed his eyes, his hands still in the stirring wheel, it's getting really pale from gripping too tightly. He's definitely not okay.

"Hey, you need to relax." I said softly.

"Distract me." he said with closed eyes.

 _Distract him? How?!_

I looked around my car helplessly. Distract him...distract him ...distract him...

I look back at him. He really looks like he's in deep pain.

I didn't know what came over me, I just reached to his face with both hands. He opened his eyes from the sudden contact but I didn't stop there.

I kiss him full in the lips. The moment our lips met I felt a burning sensation inside of me.

He pulled me to his lap in the driver's seat. I put my legs on each side of him as we continued our kiss. His hands roam at my back, sending electric waves throughout my body.

I flinched when he slips his tongue in my mouth and all sane thoughts were drained from my brain.

I started straddling him. I moaned at his mouth when I felt his erection brush to my heated core through our clothes. We broke apart but he immediately attacked my jaw. His wet kisses went down to my neck then to my collarbones. I can't help but moan at the sensation he's giving me.

Then he stopped and looked into my eyes. I can see his eyes darken with lust.

"I need you. Now."

*88*


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We Danced

I'm not used to the loud noise of the club it feels like my ears are going to bleed from all the music in here.

"I'm gonna miss you, Krystal. " says my friend Euna. She's seating at my left side and we have to lean closer to hear each other.

"Oh come on, Euns, We're just moving to another city. I'm not leaving the country."

"Yeah, city that is hundred of miles away from here." says my other friend Reese whose seating at my right.

"It must be because of Hiro." says Jinree. She's seating beside Reese but I can still clearly see the signature smug in her face. The bartender placed another glass of vodka in front of her. It's already her fourth.

"No Jin. It's my own decision, Hiro got nothing to do with it. Besides it'll be the first time for my family to be together again after mom died."

"Seoul is a very busy city. You think you can handle yourself there?" Reese asks.

"What are you talking about? She's 21 years old of course she can handle herself. Duh." says Jinree.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I don't get why I even hangout with Jinree, she's the definition of a bully.

"I'm sad that you're leaving but I'm also excited for you. I mean you got accepted to SAA easily." says Euna.

Reese puts her hands on each side of my shoulders. "Krystal! I've always been saying that you're the most talented in school and here you are, about to enter the most prestigious performing arts school in the country. Your destiny has arrived and it is now your time to shine. Krystal, Fighting!" she says dramatically.

"Don't give me that destiny bullshit. There's no such thing as destiny, Reese. If you want something work your ass off to get it. Simple as that." says Jinree.

Euna and I laughed at Jinree's irritated face and at Reese's puppy dog face. __Man, I'm gonna miss them.__

"I'm getting bored. Let's do something else, lets see if Krystal here really has what it takes to be in SAA, shall we?" Jinree said.

"I'm your entertainment now, huh?"

Jinree stood up and scans the dancing crowd in the middle of the club. Currently a popular remix song is being played by the DJ and it's making the crowd dance wild, I have to admit even I was tempted to dance to the music.

"I can't find any target." Jinree said, sounding a little pissed.

"Target?" __Am I gonna shoot someone?__

"Oh! How about that guy?" Reese pointed over the crowd. We followed her gaze, she's pointing at a tall guy in the middle of the dance floor. I can't clearly see his face since it's dark here but his blonde hair is visible through the crowd.

"Perfect!" Jinree exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you want Krystal to have a dance off with that tall guy." says Euna.

"Me!? Dance off with a guy!? Are you serious!?"

"Ppff! It's easy. Just shake your ass in front of him and he will surrender." says Jinree. Those mischievous sparkle in her eyes were visible even in the darkness of the club.

"What exactly am I suppose to do anyway?"

"Simple. Make out with that hottie ...after he beats you on the dance floor." says Jinree with a smug.

"What?!" __That doesn't make any sense at all.__

"What? You said you're done crushing over Hiro, right? It will be the highlight of this farewell party. Go to that man and make his night even hotter... that is if you can." says Jinree with a satisfied look in her face.

"Why kiss him though?"

"If you win you can just walk away from him but if he does then you have to kiss him. Plain and simple. Now go."

"Krystal you don't have to do this." says Euna. She looks at me with sympathetic eyes, after all she is my best friend. Plus the guy that Jinree choose looks like he's a good dancer.

"Fine." I said.

I stood up from our table and joined the crowd as I dance my way into the middle. Lots of guys but there are also many girls dancing. I dance around my target.

Gosh I sounded like a predator waiting an opportunity to eat my prey.

As I continue to dance, I can't help but notice the way he dance. Damn he's really good. He's killing it! He must be a professional dancer, the way he dance, it's so beautiful so smooth I'm having a hard time taking my eyes away from him.

And so does dozen more other girls.

The competition is tight. Three girls are dancing in his front, three more are almost rubbing themselves to his back and four more seductive dancers on his each sides.

How the hell am I supposed to have a dance off with this guy? I can't even get near him!

Then a hip-hop song came up. A really good one.

A smile curved in my lips, I love this song. I started dancing, not minding my target and his fans. Guess I don't really care if I won't be able to do Jinree's dare. I think I just agreed to this because even I wanted to see if I'm really SAA material.

I was so into the dance, I didn't see people are also showing off their hip-hop skills on the dance floor. They had formed a circle in the middle with me inside! A guy joined me but then he stepped out of the circle after a while. Next is a woman, she dance beside me but just like the guy earlier she stepped out. Are we having a dance off now?

I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm not trying to win or anything. I was just literally having fun. Hey maybe I'll ask those three to join me.

The song ended immediately followed by another hip-hop dance then another guy stepped in and started dancing before I got to go back to our table.

It's him!

I take my word. He is not a good dancer, he's a freaking Dancing God! He's so amazing I feel like he's killing the little ballerina inside of me.

How am I suppose to beat that?!

He lifted his face to look at me and it made me gasped. I saw he's eyes. He's smiling! No scratch that, he's smirking! At me! He lifts up his hand and motioned his index and middle finger for me to come closer.

He's challenging me.

I know he's great and he's the one I have to beat or else I'll have to make out with him but still I accepted his challenge. After all this is the very reason why I'm in the dance floor anyways.

Screw this. He's asking for a battle, well I'm gonna give him war.

Then our dance off had begun.

People seem to enjoy our game, they cheered on us as we continue our dance off but when the music changed and turned into a more sexy song our battle turned into a duo.

We dance together, bodies touching, I can almost smell his entire being and I would lie if I'll say I didn't like it. He smells so good it's intoxicating. I had my few drinks but he's more intoxicating the the alcohol.

His hands were around my body and so does mine as I place my hands on each side of his well toned shoulders. But he still have those smirk in his lips. It's bothering me but not in an irritating way, in fact it's doing the opposite. It's melting me making me forget our surroundings.

It's just me, him and his goddamn smirk.

God, his lips are so tempting right now.

But then the music stopped, waking me up under his spell. I turned my head at the stage as the DJ introduces the band that will be performing next. I can feel his gaze on me, not even interested to look at the new band who started playing their original song.

I looked back at him, he still have his eyes fixed on me.

 _ _Wait, who won?__

He's staring into my eyes and I just realized he got beautiful eyes. It's so warm yet so cool, so gentle yet I can feel danger. My heart started beating faster and it is not because we're panting from all the intense dancing that took place.

I honestly didn't know what came over me.

I snaked my left hand to his neck and pull his head down to me. Our lips met. I close my eyes as I kiss him, I know he was shocked, he became stiff at first then I felt his lips move in sync with mine.

His big hands pulled my waist closing the small gap between us. My body's hot but I think his is hotter. I flinched when I felt his warm tongue evade my mouth. I let out an involuntary moan as he played with my tongue.

Then I felt his fingers tracing the sides of my waist, sending thousands of volts to my intoxicated body.

This is too much. I have to stop. I need to stop. __But how the hell can I stop?!__

I ran out of breath. And so does he. We pulled apart. I looked up at him. Damn he still have those smirk. But now it's even bigger and more mischievous.

God, he'll be the death of me.

He was about to say something but I was suddenly pulled out of his embrace.

"Wha-?! I glared at the intruder. "Euna?!"

She pulled me back to our table. Reese's clapping her hands while Jinree is, well being herself.

"Congratulations Krystal, that was good." she said.

"Too good that I have to pull you away from him before you jump him in the middle of the dance floor." says Euna.

"I'm not gonna jump him. It's just a kiss." I said, even though I felt like killing my best friend right now from interrupting my hot session with blondie over there but then maybe I have to thank her for saving me from my own sin.

"Oh really? You're all over mister dance machine and you tell me it's just a kiss?" says Jinree then she laughs loudly.

"I'm glad you're no longer bored." I said. __Did I sound irritated?__

"Well if you like him you can always go back to his arms." says Reese. "Wait, where did he go?"

We all looked at the crowd, he's tall so it's easy to find him even in a crowd like this but he's no where in sight.

"Maybe he's in the washroom doing his thing. Hahaha." says Jinree. Yep, she had too many drinks.

"Or he went home already?" asks Reese.

"Yeah...maybe."

"You sound disappointed, huh." says Euna.

"No I'm not." I turned back to my seat. Good thing it's dark inside or else they might see that I'm probably blushing right now.

"You make a good couple though." says Reese.

"Nah, he's too hot for her." says Jinree.

"And you're too drunk!" we all said to her.

"Pheft! 'Course not!" she protested.

We laughed at her since clearly she is drunk.

"Come on we need to get you home." says Euna.

"But I don't wanna go home." says Jinree, she's pouting at Euna like a little lost puppy. It's too cute we can't stop laughing because it's so not Jinree.

"Wait I need to take a picture of this." I can't help it. I pulled out my phone from the side pocket of my jeans and started taking pictures of a drunken Jinree.

"She's gonna kill you." Reese warned me but she's also helping me to take good shots of our victim.

Then Jinree gagged. It made the three of us jumped.

"Oh-o! Time to g-." Euna didn't even got to finish her sentence, Jinree threw up at the bar.

I quickly put down my phone at my seat and grabbed a handful of napkins in the middle of the bar and drop them at Jinree's puke. Reese also grabbed some to wipe Jinree's face.

"Take her to the car, I'll handle this." I said to them.

Euna and Reese supported Jinree's body as they go to the exit. I payed for our bill to the bartender and also apologized for the mess. I followed the two outside and I drove them home. I made sure the windows are open for Jinree.

Man, what a night!

It's already half pass 2 when I finally got home. For some reasons I'm not sleepy at all. Maybe I should eat something or drink a good cup of hot chocolate but I'm not really up for food right now. And also most of my stuff were already packed.

I got up from my bed and grabbed my purse. I'll just tire my eyes from random videos on the internet or a random book on Wattpad.

 _ _Wait...where's my phone?__

A cold feeling came to my body like a bucket full of ice poured down on me. I removed all of the stuff in my purse. It's not there!

I ran to the clothes I wore at the club and checked if my phone's there.

But nothing.

Then realization hit me like a bullet.

"Shit!"

I opened the club door with such force it's good thing nobody's behind it. I went back to our previous sits at the bar and of course it's already clean. I checked the chairs, maybe I left it there and no one had seen it yet since it's dark in here. But no, it's not there too. I squatted down to check the floor, maybe, just maybe I dropped it somewhere here...

"Looking for this?"

A deep velvety voice said behind me. I stood and looked up at the person, only to find myself staring at __his__ mesmerizing eyes.

And there it is, my damn phone in his long fingers.

I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

I walk towards him and reach for my phone but he quickly let go of it but I'm not near enough to catch it yet. My eyes went wide as I look at my falling phone but before it crashes to the floor, he's left hand catches it with ease.

Then slowly his sexy smirk went back to his lips.

I had to mentally slap myself for thinking his smirk is __sexy.__

I glared at him. What is this dude's problem?!

"Give me back my phone." I said or rather demanded.

"You shouldn't go around and just leave your phone anywhere." his deep voice is killing my reserve.

But I stood on my ground. "I didn't do it on purpose. You think I will leave my phone here then drive home then after an hour go back and retrieve it?"

"Looks like it." now his smirk is starting to irritate me for real.

"Just give me back my phone." I said firmly.

Instead of handing it over to me, he put my phone inside his back pocket then he went to the dance floor. He turned back to me, I can see his face illuminated by the colorful club lights.

"How far will you go to have it back?"

He's challenging me. Again.

But I don't have time for his games. I need to get my phone and go home already. Jessica and I have an early flight tomorrow and I don't plan on staying up for the whole night. What should I do?

He started dancing. And like the first time, my eyes are glued to his glorious dancing form. If there's a god for dancing it must be him. His body's tempting me, his eyes calling me.

Well I guess I have no choice. I mean, he have my phone.

It was a different DJ this time but the music is even better than the last time. I started joining him in the dance but when he did a turn I suddenly got an idea.

Two can play this game after all.

Even though the music is kinda hip-hop, I changed my moves into what I think is somewhere between jazz and sexy dance. Somehow it still suits the music then I knew I'll win this little game when I saw his reaction.

His swag smile faded and I think he even gulped upon seeing me dance like this.

 _ _I got this game.__

I grabbed his neck and use his body as if it's a pole. My dance were a combination of hip-hop, jazz and sexy, making my __pole__ stand stiff like a real pole.

I made sure to grind my behind whenever our bodies are touching. I went behind him as he remain standing so still at the dance floor. I did a chest popping move, making sure my breast is brushing his back. Then I grabbed his butt, it's firm as I squeeze it forcefully.

This is what you get from playing games with me, mister dance machine.

I went back in front of him and showed him that I won as I opened my palm to reveal my phone.

I turned around to leave but I suddenly felt hot breaths on my nape. His hands closed my hand over my phone and guided me to put it inside my pocket. "That's dangerous, you know. __So dangerous.__..."

My heart started beating wildly. His words echoing in my head making it hard for me to realize what was he talking about. From my hand, his fingers slowly glide up to my arm then to my shoulders and to my neck, giving me goosebumps. He moved my hair aside then I gasped loudly when I felt his warm lips on my neck.

He bit me!

I quickly turned to face him but before I can do anything he started dancing again. His eyes never leaving mine. The dance floor is a little less crowded than earlier and his fans were definitely not here anymore. I got this guy all to myself but how come that very thought is making me nervous and excited at the same time?

He pulled my hand and guided me to his dance. There's a lot of hand movements and his body is driving me insane. With our every move, little by little my anxiety were fading, He's a good dancing partner. I can almost feel all his emotions just by dancing with me.

I just found myself giving in and dance with him like we've been doing it for a long time.

I can't help it. __He really is amazing.__

The DJ had probably noticed our little game, the next song he played is a remix of Sweet Love by Chris Brown.

I knew we both smiled mischievously to the song. We continued to dance like nobody's around.

Bolder. Sexier. Hotter.

I turned my back at him, I accidentally grind my bum at his front. I gasped.

I can feel __him__ under his clothes. He felt big!

His hands flew to my waist, he grips it firmly as I continued to grind at him. I heard him let out a low groan in my ear, I felt myself get wet.

We were both turned on by the music and the dance.

"I guess I won this round." he whispered in my ear. My hands went to my pocket and sure enough my phone is not there anymore.

I turned back to face him but we were suddenly bumped by a small group of guys who look like teenagers. They apologized but when they saw me, their eyes went from my head to my feet. It made me look at myself, then I realized my hair is messy, my clothes disheveled from all the dancing and touching and my face is really hot it's probably red as tomato.

"Looks like you guys are having fun, mind if we join in?" the guy in the middle said to us.

"No thanks." I said firmly. Clearly these guys are drunk already, besides I don't like the way they look at me.

"Aww come on, it'll be fu-" the guy at the left stopped from talking. He's face looked really scared, I followed his gaze and saw what he was seeing.

My dance partner is glaring at him like a wolf staring at his enemy.

I sensed danger. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dance floor. I run outside the club without letting go of his hand. When we reached my car I let it go but before I can say anything he quickly pinned me against my car. His body's so close to me, making sure I can't escape.

"What are you-"

"Take me away from them."

At first I thought he was just joking then I realized he's dead serious. His brown eyes stares at mine and for a second I felt like he is even pleading. It looks like he's in pain for controlling his anger.

Without hesitation I unlocked my car and he quickly jumped inside. Not in the passenger's seat but to the driver's seat. He took the keys from my hand and made me sit at the passenger's sit instead.

"Excuse me this is my car."

"I can see that." he said as he started the engine and quickly drove off the street.

I want to protest but he's eyes are focused at the road and his hands are gripping the stirring wheel too tightly.

 _ _What the hell is wrong with him?!__

"Are you okay?"

He was driving so fast. I can't even see where we are right now, he's going way too fast.

Then he stopped at one of the side streets. He closed his eyes, his hands still in the stirring wheel, it's getting really pale from gripping it too tightly. He's definitely not okay.

"Hey, you need to relax." I said softly.

"Distract me." he said with closed eyes.

 _ _Distract him? How?!__

I looked around my car helplessly. Distract him...distract him ...distract him...

I look back at him. He really looks like he's in deep pain.

Again I didn't know what came over me, I just reached to his face with both hands. He opened his eyes from the sudden contact but I didn't stop there.

I kiss him full in the lips just like how I did back at the club. The moment our lips met I felt a burning sensation inside of me. It's a different one from earlier. It's intense and full of need.

He pulled me to his lap in the driver's seat. I put my legs on each side of him as we continued our kiss. His hands roam at my back, sending electricity throughout my body. My hands flew to his hair, as I thought earlier, it's so soft.

I flinched when he slips his tongue in my mouth and all sane thoughts were drained from my brain.

I started straddling him. I moaned at his mouth when I felt his erection brush to my heated core through our clothes. We broke apart but he immediately attacked my jaw. His wet kisses went down to my neck then to my collarbones. I can't help but moan at the sensation he's giving me.

Then he stopped and looked into my eyes. I can see his eyes darken with lust.

"I need you. Now."

*88*


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First

From the elevator up to the front door of his hotel room our lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. I didn't even know how he managed to open the door, all I know is the heat between the two of us that I can no longer contain.

He closed the door and pinned me behind it. He slipped one hand into my hair and the other pulled on my waist as his kisses traveled to my neck, sucking and biting.

I gasped as goosebumps ran all over my body. I'm very ticklish especially in my neck and him kissing every inch he can see is driving me crazy. I can feel him smirking. I'm getting more aroused every second passed.

His hands pulled my shirt up and tossed it somewhere at the room, I felt a chill from the cold air coming from the room's AC. He probably sensed it, he lifted me up and tossed me at the big soft bed in the middle of the room.

I looked at him as he stares down at me. I feel like my heart is going to explode. He didn't waste any time, he pulled his top over his head and tossed it again on the floor. The only light in the room is coming from the lampshade beside the bed, I bit my lower lip upon seeing his half naked body.

Eyes never leaving mine, he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. Slowly he pulled it down and stepped out of them. The only remaining clothing that he had is his boxers. His bulged visible in my eyes.

"You have too many clothes with you." he said in his deep voice.

I was only wearing a simple sweatpants and with a blink of an eye he had it removed in seconds. Now I was left in my underwear.

We went on top of me and attacked my lips again. It's so sudden I didn't even have time to breath. His lips played with my collarbones and down to my chest, I arch my body as he went lower.

"This has to go too." he whispered, his lips sucking on my exposed skin. I had no idea what he was talking about then I felt his hand gripped my bra and ripped it apart like it's made of paper.

I gasped. He let out a low groan as his eyes roam my newly exposed breast. I shivered as my nipples felt the cold air but it was immediately replaced by his hot mouth.

 _Fuck._

I moaned out loud as his tongue plays with my right nipple while his left hand massages the other. His teeth and fingers pulling and nipping, I think I'm going crazy from the pleasure. He switched place to the other nipple, making sure to give them both equal attention.

Then his fingers went to the hem of my undies. I knew what he was about to do but it still made me gasp went he wanked it away too quickly, tearing the thin fabric. Before I can protest I felt his fingers made contact with my core. He smirked at me upon seeing I'm drenched down there.

His lips went down to my stomach, leaving trails of kisses. I'm having a hard time breathing, he is so close to where I needed him. I have never felt this way before. Heck I have never done something like this before and yet it feels like I'm being pulled into a frenzy I should have known.

A finger traced my folds and I moaned.

"Spread." he said in very authoritative way. I just felt my legs moving on their own until I saw his head positioned between my legs directly in front of my throbbing core.

He looks up at me with that goddamn smirk. He let out his pink tongue and licks his lips and without losing eye contact he went straight to my core.

"Oh shit." I cried out. My eyes shut tightly, my toes curled and my hands grips the bed sheets for dear life.

"Look at me."

I opened my eyes and with heavy breathing I return my gaze on him. He poked out his tongue again and ever so slowly licks my moistened lips. My eyes closed automatically.

Then from all the soft and delicate lip action on my core I felt pain when he suddenly bit me. I cried out and looked down at him.

"Didn't I tell you to look at me?" I gulped as I see that danger in his eyes again. "You need to learn to _obey._ " and without any warning he attacked my clit.

My hips jerked up from the sudden assault. His tongue fondled with my bud I moan loudly in pleasure. My hands flew to his soft hair. I felt him smirk again.

 _Dammit! He knows how to pleasure a woman!_

His tongue circled my clit slowly then he changes his speed making me moan out loud. Every time his tongue will speed up my hips were bucking up on his face. I felt his strong hands holds me down on the bed. A burning fire is starting to form in my core. If he will not stop I will lose my mind.

I screamed out as his hungry mouth latched into me.

 _Oh god._

I closed my eyes as waves of pleasure hit me hard. All I could hear were my moans and screams echoing to the entire room as I come.

I was panting hard when he lifted his head up and give me wet kisses in my stomach then up my chest. He stopped at my breast. He licks and kisses my entire breast, not leaving an inch of skin untasted, alternating from hungry kisses to soft kisses then random biting. He went to my collarbones and up my neck. My eyes flew open when I felt him sucking on my skin. My hands flew to his face, pushing him away.

He lifted up his face so he can look at me. _Is that concern I can in his eyes?_ He stares at me questioningly.

"Don't." I said pleadingly.

"Don't what?" His voice cracked. It turns me on that he seems to be having a hard time controlling his self, especially that I can feel his hard _thing_ inside his boxers, pressing down on my drench core.

"Don't give me hickeys." I breathes.

The smirk returned on his lips. "No promises."

I was about to argue with him but he push his body up. While still looking in my eyes, his hands went to the hem of his boxers and with teasing eyes and smirk he pulled it down revealing his rock hard manhood in full glory.

I want to look away but I can't. My eyes were glued to his perfection. The muscles on his body is just right, it's perfect in my eyes and the size of his member made me gulp.

He leaned down again on top of me. I gasped when I felt his cock on top of my pussy.

"Shhhh.." he said softly. "Relax."

He started kissing me again. I felt his fingers trace down my body until he reached my core. I moaned when two fingers trances my folds as he continue kissing my neck. I don't know what to feel anymore. His tongue is driving me crazy, his left hand massaging my breast while his right hand doing wonders on my folds.

Then I felt a finger went inside me.

 _Fuck._

It went in and stopped halfway. I heard him groan. His finger feel so foreign inside me. I clutches on the mattress below. His finger moved again until his whole finger were inside of me.

I'm breathing through my mouth now. It feels uncomfortable down there. I want to pull his finger out but I don't think I can.

He moved his finger out, all the way out then immediately puts it back in. I'm making sounds I don't even know what to call. Then another finger joined in. He wiggles them inside making me gasp for air.

His fingers went in and out of me, picking up speed. I just felt the uncomfortable feeling slightly fading away and a new kind of sensation were building inside of me.

I let out a scream when he curled his fingers up. "Ahh!"

I heard him intake a sharp breath as he let his fingers go in and out then he adds another finger making me wince.

 _He's spreading me._

Before I can yelp in pain he removed his fingers completely. I opened my eyes and search for his but screamed out when I felt a totally different thing at my entrance. Without any warning he push the head inside.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out.

He captured my lips. I closed my eyes as I try to calm myself. He began moving slowly. Pulling his member out then pushing in slowly, inch by inch. He's almost halfway in when I cried out again. It's too much.

 _Too painful. He's so big I think my insides were splitting in half._

"Shhh, just relax." he whispers in my ear. His puts his hands on my waist and draw soft circles that somehow calms me. Whispering sweet nothings.

When I got to relax a little bit he moved again and in seconds he's completely inside of me. I felt tears down my eyes.

He saw them. He kisses my eyes, drying them from my tears. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes then he started moving again.

Slowly and cautiously at first then his hips started moving a little faster. I can still feel the pain but the burning sensation is coming back to my core. I feel all tingly and hot.

I moved my hips along with him. He got the message. His started thrusting in me. My eyes rolled at the back of my head with the new sensation he's giving me.

In and out, in and out. His thrusts getting faster, harder.

 _Oh shit, fuck him!_

My moans matched his. And fuck it sound so good coming from him.

"Uhh! You're so good. So tight! Fuck!"

I can feel myself losing it with every thrust. The pit of my core is so hot filled with his hot cock gliding in and out of me invading my most private part.

"Ah! Ah! Uhhh!" I scream out as I ride my second orgasm.

"Fuck!" he yelled then he pulled out his cock from me spilling his seeds between us..

We are both panting after reaching our climax. He stayed on top of me. I feel numb on my lower region. I don't think I can move.

I had my eyes closed. That must be the most mind blowing orgasm I had in my whole life. I can't even think straight.

"Ready for next round?"

My eyes flew open. "What?!"

*88*


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wolves

Soft.

This bed is _too_ comfortable it feels like I'm in cloud nine. I pulled the sheets closer to my face, inhaling the sweet smell.

Hmm when did my bed smell like the guy I danced with last night?

My eyes flew open abruptly. Memories from last night flashed to my mind as fresh as I can feel them.

 _Shit!_

I tried to sit up but my lower half hurts. With my heart pounding in my chest I slowly turned my head to the other side of the bed. And there he is, the blonde dancing god.

I really _slept_ with him?!

I felt numb. I don't know what to do. He started moving. I panicked. I covered myself with the blanket.

But he didn't wake up. He just put his left arm on top of his still closed eyes. I saw rays of sun slipping through the curtains directly hitting his face. I quickly jumped out of the bed and closed the curtain.

I gotta get out of here before he wakes up.

I picked up all of my clothes. Had a hard time finding my bra or rather what used to be my bra. It was reaped in half then I saw the fabrics of what used to be my panty.

 _What is he, a monster?!_

I cursed myself before putting my clothes on, what was left of them which aren't much so I have to grab his shirt that was also laying at the floor to cover myself properly. As quietly as I can I left his room.

 _What was I thinking?!_

I asked the front desk for my car and within minutes the valet personnel handed me my car keys. I drove off the establishment cursing myself once again and wishing it was all nightmare.

I got to my house pretty quick. I saw Euna in front of my doorstep.

"Krystal!" she exclaimed when she saw me getting out of the car.

"Where have you been? Your flight is in two hours. Jessica's freaking out inside. Did you spend the night somewhere else?"

"I uh... uhm ... I lost my phone last night so I tried looking for it at the club." I said as I opened my door.

Euna followed inside. "You lost it? Did you spend the whole night looking for it?"

"Krystal!"

I cringed at the booming voice of my older sister.

"Where the heck have you been?! Do you even know what day it is?!"

"Calm down, sis."

I ran upstairs leaving my sister yelling behind me. I grabbed some clothes and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I finished my bath in record time.

"You should have messaged me through your ipad so I could help you look for it." says Euna when I got out of the shower.

"Sorry. It didn't cross my mind." I feel uneasy lying to her.

Reese arrived and in half an hour the four of us loaded Jessica's and my stuff at her car then we drove off to the airport.

Reese's phone beeped. "That's probably Jinree. She's been calling you. She's getting pissed you're not answering."

My hand flew to my side pocket.

"Shit I forgot my phone!"

"I thought you said you lost it?" Euna asked, looking confused.

 _Did I said that out loud?_

"I mean ... I forgot I lost my phone."

How stupid of me not to remember my phone. It's inside his pants and his pants are just laying on the floor beside mine. What more stupidity can I handle?

"You lost your phone?!" Reese exclaimed.

"Yeah, last night. Euns just tell her to meet us at the airport."

We arrived at the airport. Jinree yelled at me for being stupid on losing my phone just like my sister then we said goodbyes. I tried not to cry but we still ended up crying because Reese has been flooding tears since we got out of the car.

"I heard SAA has lots of male students, you think you can look for my potential soulmate there?" Reese asked through her hiccups.

I laughed at her silliness. "I'll try but don't get your hopes up, I also heard they're _playboys_ who are so full of themselves because they're talented."

"I've met some of them, they're a crazy bunch." says Jinree. She wore shades today, it's probably to hide her tears although she won't admit she's crying.

"Oh yeah I remembered you were talking about a guy you met whose a student there." says Euna. Her eyes red from crying as well as her nose.

"How did it go?" Reese asked Jinree.

"Horrible! I was just cornered by my cousin's stupid group date. I almost beat the shit out of one of them . What was his name again? _Seman? Serun? Sehan?_ Whatever. He's a tall guy, if someone flirts with you that rhymes with those names that's him. When you see him do me a favor and kick his balls for me. Okay?" she said then she smiles like it's the most natural thing in the world.

We said out final goodbyes and finally Jessica and I boarded our plane. When I got comfortable on my window seat, I got to relax a little bit but then I felt the pain on my lower region, especially on my thighs, groin and center.

Making me remember the events of last night.

God how did I let this happen? I had sex with him. _I don't even know his name!_

Why?! Why?!

Dad welcomed us at the airport and drove us home. Honestly I missed him. When mom died when I was 12 years old, Dad had the most struggle. He decided to work here in Seoul. He said the company's offer is too great to reject but Jessica and I know that he just wanted time alone to fix himself after losing mom. We got to see him on holidays and such but we never really had time to bond like we used to when mom was still with us.

And now he offered the two of us to live with him in Seoul. After much deliberation, Jessica and I agreed since we missed our dad more than anything else.

"What do you think of this place?" Jessica asks. She entered my room and sat at my bed.

"It's cool."

"You're not happy?"

"I am happy. I've been dreaming about this ever since mom left.."

"You don't look happy to me." she said.

"Maybe I'm just tired. I haven't _slept_ well last night and I didn't get any nap at the plane either." I answered.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go to the mall tomorrow after your class. You can buy a new phone." she says then left my room.

I entered the famous school. To be honest it is nerve wracking. I only see this school on t.v. It must be the grandest place I have ever been.

I went to the Main Building to go to the Admission's Office. Two guys are at the entrance door. One is seating and the other is holding a white board with my name written on it. I stopped in front of the white board. A guy with brown hair is holding it above his head just like those travel agency representatives at the airport waiting for the tourists while the other guy with short black hair is seating at the floor looking emotionless.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"Hey beautiful." says the brunette with a flirty smile.

I wonder if he is the one Jinree was talking about.

The guy with black hair stood up but he still seem lifeless as he looks at me.

"Welcome to Seoul Arts Academy." he said in a calm voice as he bowed slightly. I was surprised when he talked. He looked innocent. It must be because of his round eyes.

The brunette looked at him. "Why are you welcoming her?" he looks confused.

"Idiot, she's Jung Krystal." he said.

"Really?" he looked at the white board and read my name then looked at me narrowing his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"D.O. are you sure it's her? The new student? 'Cuz she looks familiar to me. I don't think she's a new student."

"Do I need to show my birth certificate?"

"You think you've seen her because you _did._ It was her audition video at the Jam." the guy with innocent round eyes explained.

"Oh!" realization came to his face. He grabbed both of my hands and shook it enthusiastically. "You're _that_ girl! Dang I'm a fan of yours! You're so cool! Kkeap song!"

 _I have no idea what he just said. Are we speaking the same language?_

Wait did he say audition video? What was that supposed to mean?

Black haired guy stepped forward and removed my hands from his friend's grip. "Sorry about him. I would like to say any excuse for his behavior but really there's none so just my apologies."

"Hey! That's mean. I'm still your hyung." he protested.

"Only by eight months that doesn't really count much, you know." he said nonchalantly.

I chuckled. So these comedic duo are my welcoming committee. So far I'm liking it. Guess this school could be just like an ordinary one.

"Hmpt! At least I'm better at dance class than you are. Kkeab song!"

His friend just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway I'm Do Kyungsoo."

"Just call him D.O., everybody does and it pisses him off which makes it more satisfying. I'm Byun Baekhyun but you can-"

"You can call him bacon." says D.O, cutting him off.

Baekhyun looked at him like he's ready to kill his friend.

I laughed at them. Their personalities may be opposite but together they have harmony.

"I would like to stay and chat some more but I gotta go. I have to be at Mr. Soo's office at 9." I said, cutting their little fight.

"Oh no worries! We're here as your school guide." says Baekhyun.

"We may not look like it but both of us are in the student council and it's our job to welcome new students in the academy." says D.O.

The three of us head to the Admission's Office to had me officially registered as SAA student. Then we went to the Dean's office for my class schedule. It turns out I got few classes with them.

I enjoyed their mini tour for me. I could tell that Baekhyun is a talkative one. His mouth's nonstop from the moment we left the Main Building.

"Thank you so much. You guys are very hospitable."

"It's nothing, just doing our job. If you want we can tour you more at the rest of the school after class." D.O. said.

"Yeah! And you can have dinner with the rest of the guys!" Baekhyun said with enthusiasm. Seriously he's like a little baby boy.

"Are you kidding? She'll quit right after her first day." says D.O.

"You're really mean, you know. And they say _I'm_ the bully." Baekhyun said with a pout.

I laughed watching them have yet another little cute fight.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass this one. I have somewhere else to go to after class. Maybe tomorrow you guys can show me around."

"Sounds great!" the frown on Baekhyun's face was quickly replaced by a huge smile.

They guided me to my first class then we said goodbyes as I enter the room. My nervousness on transferring here somehow subsided. D.O. and Baekhyun are so friendly, it makes me hope that the rest of the students here are also like them.

I wonder if the people Baekhyun was talking about are as nice as the two of them.

I sure hope so.

SAA is huge. I could get lost in here. It is the biggest school in the country and the most famous one. Almost everyday there are different activities on each departments. This place is like a totally different world from the inside.

My first class was uneventful which is a good thing.

The teacher had me to introduced myself. I could tell some of them, like Baekhyun, thought I'm an old student already because they said I looked _familiar_. Why do I get the feeling that this got something to do with the _video_ D.O. was talking about?

At lunch time I went to the Cafeteria. The cafeteria here is thrice the size of the cafeteria we have back in my previous school and that's understandable since the students are thrice the population here from my old one plus they have dorms here.

I sat at one of the round tables in the corner. I was halfway through my lunch when I heard loud noises. I turned to look where it's coming from. I saw a group of men lining up at the food counter. They are laughing and talking to each other loudly. I looked at the rest of the students who are eating, they don't seem to mind the noise though. They are probably used to this group already.

I watch the noisy group as they take the longest table in the middle of the cafeteria and happily eats their lunch as they continued to converse with one another.

The guy with brown hair said something then all of them laughed.

Wait, is that _Baekhyun_?

I narrowed my eyes to focus on who I believe is Baekhyun. Then I saw D.O three sits from him.

So these are the guys Baekhyun were talking about. They're damn loud, though that's expected from a group of men. They're 11 in total. That's pretty big for group of friends. And they all look the same age.

I didn't noticed I was staring at them for too long when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Krystal!"

It was Baekhyun.

"Jung Krystal!"

I still didn't react. D.O. and Baekhyun stood up from their table and went to mine.

"Good to see you again, Krystal. Are you done for the day?" D.O. asks.

"No, just my lunch break."

"Cool! You can join us!" Baekhyun says.

"You don't hate loud crowds, do you?" D.O. asks.

"No, I don't mind. Plus I'm making new friends so it'll be fine." I said then I grabbed my tray of food then together we head to their table.

"Hey guys, we have someone we'd like you to meet." Baekhyun announced to the group.

"This is Jung Krystal. She's the new student."

"Hi everyone." I said with a shy smile.

They all greeted me with smiles too. A tall blonde guy from the end of the table approached me and took my hand and shakes it.

"Hi Jung Krystal, welcome to SAA. I'm Oh Sehun by the way but you can _call me baby._ " he said then kissed my hand. The guys started throwing him pieces of their food.

"You flirt! She just came here!" one of them shouted at him.

I laughed at them as they try to beat him up. Wait did he say _Sehun_?

"By chance do you know someone named Jinree?" I asked Sehun.

They stopped dragging him away from me. "Jinree? As in Min Jinree?"

"So you do know her."

He shrugged for a moment like he just stepped outside in winter. "Don't tell me you're friends with her?" he's hands moved to cover the front of his pants, looking scared.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she asked me a favor."

Sehun runs back to his seat. "Whatever it is don't do it and past is past right? What is that saying that they have? Let bygones be bygones, right? Right? Oh! Did you hear that? I think that's the bell. Alright lunch over. I'll go now. Bye."

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you." I said while containing my laugh.

He took a deep sigh. "Oh that's a relief."

"Who is this chick you two are talking about?"

"Jinree. She's a she-devil."

"Hey I told you to be nice to girls, didn't I?" says one of them.

"I am nice to them!" Sehun protested.

"Bro I think you have a different definition of _nice._ " says the guy beside him.

"I don't!"

"You do!" they all shouted at him then they laughed.

"Look, I'll show you how to be nice." the guy with black hair said to Sehun. He stood up and walked towards me. "Hi Jung Krystal, I'm Kim Junmyeon, Suho for short. Nice to meet you. I hope you'll have a wonderful stay here at SAA." then he shakes my hand.

The guys clapped at him. They seem to look up to him. He's probably the leader or the oldest.

"That's boring. Here I'll show you _my style_ of introduction." says the guy beside Suho then he turned to me. "I'm sorry for this idiots. I'm Kris, I'm the tallest one so you wouldn't get confused. If you need anything Kris is the name." then he winks at me.

They all laughed at Kris. Now he's the one being thrown by food. One by one they introduced themselves.

"Xuimin, the cute one."

"Hi I'm Luhan, the little prince.'

"Hello, I'm Chen." he looks at the guy beside him "Bro do I have a nickname?"

"Hmmm how about Chen the Songbird?"

"Songbird? Isn't that for girls only?" Chen asks.

The guys cracked up again.

"Then you'll be the manliest man of all the songbirds." says the guy beside him.

We all laughed. Chen obviously is not happy with his newest nickname.

The guy sitting beside Chen saluted at me. "Tao, the Kung Fu Panda."

"I'm the unicorn Lay."

"Finally! I'm meeting you in person, Krystal. I'm Chanyeol the happy virus." says the guy with dark red hair.

"You know her?" Chen asks.

"You don't?"

"I just met her today." says Chen.

"She's the _audition video._ "

"Yeah, She is! Isn't she amazing?" says Baekhyun.

"What video?" I asks. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh you don't know too? Your audition video was played at the _Two Moon Jam_. The whole school saw it." says Chanyeol.

"What?! Why did it played there? Are the audition videos were viewed by the whole school?"

"Not all the time. But if the school thought it's a great audition piece then they play it at the Jams."

Gosh! That must be the reason why most of my classmates said they saw my face somewhere before.

They probably saw me panicking and tried to comfort me. "Relax, you're amazing. You don't have to be embarrassed." says Suho.

They started praising me. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. I'm not used to be the center of attention. I need to change the subject or else I'll explode from embarrassment.

"Do you guys always eat together?"

"Pretty much. But we're not complete right now though." says Tao.

"Oh yeah, where's Kai?" Suho asked them.

"Late lunch break, Hera's late." says Xiumin.

"Hera's always late." says D.O.

"Tell me about it. I really don't know why she insist on not staying at the dorms. It'll be easier for her and for us too." says Luhan.

"Hey cut her some slack. She has family issues, you know." says Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun's head over heels on Hera." Suho whispered to me.

"I'm just saying." says Luhan.

We continued to chat until lunch time is up and we have to go back to class.

My next class is hip-hop dance. I'm relieved that Lay and Sehun are also in my class. At least I know someone from my class now. I sat with them throughout the entire lecture lesson. Unfortunately Lay and Sehun doesn't have ballet class as I do. I waved them goodbye and went to my next room.

"So you've met the wolves."

I looked over my shoulder. A girl from my hip-hop dance class smiled at me as she joined me.

"My name's Cey. You're Krystal, right?"

I nodded.

"Are you also going to the ballet class?" she asks.

"Yes. You too?" she nodded and smiled.

"What do you mean by wolves, anyway?" I got curious.

"Oh, that? Lay, Sehun and the rest of their pals. We call them wolves."

"They seem pretty nice." I said. _Wolves..._ Is that supposed to be an insult to them?

"They _are_ nice. Too loud though especially when they are all together but it's not irritating. It's actually entertaining to watch."

"Why wolves though?" I got a little curious.

"The first time they all performed together at the _Two Moons Jam_ , 'wolf' is their concept. All 12 of them are ridiculously talented. They created the music and choreographed the entire dance. It was mind-blowing. Honestly they took the Jam into a new level. Since then people have been calling them wolf or wolves. It's cool if you ask me."

"They seem pretty close." I find myself smiling. It's really rare to see a big group of men having a common passion, given their number.

"Oh they are. That's why Wolf is the best way to describe them. They're like a pack."

"That's nice." I said. I wonder if they ever fight over a girl though. I hope not.

Finally my classes are over. I was ready to go and meet up with Jessica at the mall when I noticed that my access card is missing! It was just right here in my lanyard along with my I.D. but now it's gone!

 _Seriously woman you need to stop losing your stuff._

I went all the way back to the building to see if I dropped it somewhere. I traced my way back to my last class when I saw Luhan, Chen and Chanyeol walking towards my direction.

I raised my hand so they'll notice me. I wanted to ask where's the Lost and Found Area or if they saw my access card but I got frozen with my hands halfway up in the air.

There's a 4th guy with them beside Chanyeol.

 _Shit!_

I quickly hide myself at the nearest bush beside me as I watch them pass by. My heart's beating so fast I think it'll explode any second now.

It's _him_! What the heck is _he_ doing here?! Is he _following_ me?

I took another glance at them. He seems to be friends with them. Don't tell me he's the missing one in the group at lunch.

Why?! Why is this happening to me?! I thought I will never see his face again after that eventful night but how come he's here?! God are you punishing me?

I went out of my hiding when the coast is clear. I need to go. I need to think things through and I need to calm down or else I'll have a panic attack.

Of all the places why Seoul?! Why SAA?! Are you freaking kidding me?!

But something's different about him. For starters this guy was smiling, real smile and not those sexy smirks and come to think of it, this guy's hair is black not blonde. Could it be that this guy just looked a _lot_ like him? It's possible though, I mean there are what they call doppelgangers, right?

Yeah, that must be it. There's no need to panic. It's not him. It's not him.

I was deep in my thoughts when I dumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said.

The person turned around and my eyes grew wide.

"It's alright." he said, he removed the earphone on his ears. I remember that voice too well. His dark brown eyes looks down at me.

Earth open up and swallow me. _I beg you._

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. Krystal there's still a chance it's not him. He just looked like him. He just _sound_ like him.

"Sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking." I said.

He smile at me a little shyly. "It's okay. It's my fault I was in your way."

Now I'm starting to believe it's not him. The way they speak, it's so different. This guy screams cuteness and gentleness while _that_ guy is more like a sexy demon. I relaxed my shoulders. I became too stiff I didn't realized.

"This is yours, isn't?" he held his hand and there is my damn access card.

"Oh thank goodness." I said as I took it from him.

 _Why do I feel Dejavu?_

"You should take good care of it. It's quite expensive to ask for a second one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Now I can really relax. There's no way it's him, besides he doesn't seem to know me anyway.

"You must be the new girl they are talking about."

"They?"

"Yeah, my friends. They said we have new student and they had all met you at lunch. Too bad I wasn't there." he said. He scratches the back of his head and grins sheepishly.

"But I bumped into you right now so I guess it's not too bad. I'm Krystal by the way." now my confidence is getting back.

"Kai. Nice to meet you. Leaving now? The guys are planning to eat outside. Would you like to join us?" he asked politely.

"Sorry. I'm meeting my sister at the mall later and also I still have some unpacking to do. Maybe next time."

"Too bad again. Alright see you around then." He waved goodbye in a very cute way then walked towards the Main Building.

He's not _him_ but why does my heart still beating like it's going to explode?

"Hey Krystal."

I turned my head. Kai jogged back at me and pulled something out on his side pocket.

"I believe this one belongs to you too."

I opened my hands then he placed my _lost_ phone on my palm.

All I can do is stare at it dumbfounded.

Kai leaned closer and lifts my hair to the side. " _Try not to lose it again, Jung Krystal_." he whispered in my ear, his lips slightly brushed at the tip of my ear when he spoke then he pulled away and flashed me that smirk that made my knees weak then he turned and walks away.

I stare at his fading figure with only one thought in my mind.

 _I'm dead._

*88*


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Need You

I've never been stressed my whole life.

For the whole week I've been trying my best to avoid Kai. Unfortunately we have the same Hip-hop dance class. Good thing it was just one class. But it still stresses me out endlessly. I found out that he's a quiet one. He's not as talkative and loud like Baekhyun or Chanyeol or Chen. And he usually have his headset on. But that doesn't stop me from feeling his presence whenever he's around.

I tried to play it cool especially when Lay and Sehun talks to me in class and of course Kai is with them or whenever some of the Wolves greets me or have a few chat with me. It's true they seem to move in packs. And it's making it more impossible to avoid _him_ easily.

But I'm probably the queen of misfortune. In my Choreography Class, I had my very first SAA project. Choreographing a dance is not new to me in fact it is one of my favorite things in the world and I got really excited but the professor burst my bubble when he said that my dancers have to be of the opposite sex.

The dance must be something out of my comfort zone to overcome any unknown fears.

I started looking for my dancers. Since Lay and Sehun are in my Hip-hop Class, I thought it would be easy to work with them. So I asked if they can be my dancers.

"Sure." says Lay.

"Really?"

"Yeah." says Sehun. "But isn't it's for Choreography Class? I have that class last semester. Isn't it should be three or more dancers?"

"Yeah. I'm still looking for maybe one or two more dancers." I said.

"How about Kai? Wait I'll call him." says Lay, then he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"No!"

They both looked at me confused.

"Uhm .. what I mean is ..maybe he's busy?"

"Maybe. Actually he got more dancing classes than we do but it's still worth a try." says Lay.

Lay dialed his phone then he puts it on speaker mode as we wait.

"Hello?" His deep voice is sending chills throughout my body.

"Kai! Where are you?" says Lay.

"Lay? At the cafeteria with D.O. Why?"

"Can you come here for a sec?" says Sehun.

"Where are you?"

"Dance Building second floor." Lay answered.

"Dude we're still eating." we heard D.O. said.

"It'll be quick. Bring your food here. Krystal just wanted to ask something to Kai." says Sehun.

There was silence.

 _Will he come?_

Of course he will! It will be a good opportunity to tease me again like he did when he gave me back my phone although after that he never talked to me again. But surely he will not let this opportunity to pass.

"Sorry, I have somewhere else to go to." Kai said then he end the call.

 _Did he just rejected me?!_

Lay and Sehun looked at each other puzzled. "What's up with him?"

"He's in a bad mood I guess." says Lay.

"Sorry about that." Sehun said to me.

"It's okay. I'll look for someone else. Any recommendations?"

"Hmmm how about Luhan?" says Lay.

"Yeah he's a pretty good dancer too." says Sehun.

"Or Xiumin. Would you like me to call them too?" says Lay, readying his phone.

"No it's okay. I'll ask them myself maybe later. I got Foreign Language Class with Luhan and Xiumin in the afternoon anyway."

"Okay. Just text us if they're not available and we will force Kai to join us." says Sehun playfully then they waved goodbye.

Turns out Luhan and Xiumin are also busy with their schedule and can't squeeze anymore activities. I spend the whole day looking for any dancers but none were available since I also have to make practice plans according to Lay, Sehun and mine's schedule.

At the end of the day I was forced to face the fact that Kai is the only available dancer I can get that will work great with our schedules.

I gather up the courage and waited for him at the gates. I spotted him with Chanyeol. They were walking towards my direction while laughing. Kai's face looks so cute while telling a story to Chanyeol animatedly. I realized that every time he will talk he had this permanent pout on his lips like a little chubby kid talking. Pass the aura and body build, he always has this cute facial expressions that makes him so adorable. I saw him hit Chanyeol in the arm but I guess it didn't hurt because Chanyeol is still laughing.

"Krystal!" Chanyeol noticed me. They walk over to me. I noticed Kai's smile faded and he looks down at his shoes, not meeting my eyes.

"How was your day? Are you waiting for someone?" Chanyeol asks.

"Yes. Actually I was waiting for Kai."

Chanyeol eyes grew wide then he turned to his friend. "Bro you didn't say you have a date today."

"I don't have a date." he said, looking a little irritated.

"It's not a date." I said quickly. "I was just hoping I can talk to him about the dance I had to choreograph."

"Oh. Alright. Then I'll leave you two." says Chanyeol.

"Hey where are you going? I thought we'll eat at the new cafe?" says Kai, holding Chanyeol's arm.

"Let's just go there tomorrow. _Or_ you can still go today. You can go with Krystal." he said.

"Huh?"

"Okay bye bye. Enjoy your date!" he shouted while running away and winking at the two of us.

 _Good job making it more awkward than it already is, Chanyeol!_

There was silence. It's getting really awkward. I just wanted to ask him to be my dancer but now that subject seems like the least in my concerns.

"So you decided to stop avoiding me now." he broke the silence.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yeah, right." he started walking at the side street of the school. I followed him.

"I just have nothing to say. It's different from avoiding." I said.

"You're pretty good with avoiding but not lying."

I didn't answer. We walk in silence although I don't really know where we are going.

"Wanna talk about what happen-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said abruptly. I didn't meant to say it in a harsh way but I think it surprises him.

"Fine." he said.

I took a deep breath. I can do this. "What I really wanted to talk about is the dance. Lay and Sehun already agreed to be on my team and they told me it would be really great if I'll add you to the group. They said the prof in Choreography Class is very meticulous when it comes to projects like this and they also said that you're the best."

I tried with the complimentary approach. Hope he will buy it.

"Is that the reason why you wanted me on your dance?"

"Huh?"

He stopped suddenly. We were at the side street and it's getting dark, the street looks deserted. He looked at me with those dangerous eyes. Where is that cute little eyes he had minutes ago?

He walked towards me, through instinct I backed away from him but my back reached the wall at the side of the street. He put both his arms on each side of me, blocking my way out.

"What are you doing?!"

"You wanted me because I'm good at dancing?"

"Quit being a freak! Let me go!"

"Answer me." he said, his stare fixed on me without a hint of playfulness.

"Yes. I could use your talent in my dance. I need to pass this project, I'm already behind the lessons since I came halfway through the semest-"

He pulled back. He removed his arms on my sides then stepped away from me. "It's always about using people isn't?"

He crossed the street and within seconds he was gone.

 _It's always about using people isn't._

His words keeps repeating on my head. And I can't erase the image of his face full of sadness in his eyes when he said them.

Obviously he have issues about the matter. I feel sad for him. It must be the down side of being _too_ good as a dancer. He must have his own problems to deal with. I felt like I wanted to comfort him and caress his angelic face to sooth his worries away.

 _Shit what am I thinking?!_

"Jung Krystal!"

I cringed from my sister's loud voice.

"You space out too much. Are you sure you're okay?" she asks.

"Why? Are you sick Krystal?" my father asks.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking about my project, that's all." I continued eating my dinner. I didn't realize I stopped eating when I started thinking about Kai (for the fifth time this evening).

"Are you sure? We can go to the hospital after dinner." dad says.

"Really I'm fine. I'm just worried about my project."

Then there was a doorbell.

"Do you have visitor tonight, dad?" I asks.

"Oh that's probably Chan. Jessica will you let him in."

Jessica went outside to open the gates. She came back with a tall guy with red hair. I almost choked at my rice.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Oh! Krystal!?"

"You know each other?" Jessica asks.

"We're classmates. What are you doing here?"

"My dad asks me to deliver this documents to Mr. Jung. I didn't know you're Mr. Jung's daughter." he said. The smile on his face is always there. 'Happy virus' really suits him.

"That's right! You two go to the same school. I forgot to mention to your father that one of my daughter's attending SAA now." says Dad.

"Only one? How about you?" Chanyeol asks my sister. _Is he blushing?_

"I go to SKU." my sister answered. She went back to her sit and continued eating. Chanyeol is still looking at her and I can see the sparkle in his eyes. _Oh-o, somebody has a crush._

I tried to cover up my laughter with my hands. I can't wait for tomorrow so I can tease Chanyeol and see him blush like this again.

"I told your father I'll just get it tomorrow. I'm sorry he bothered your evening." says Dad. He stood up and took the document from the blushing Chanyeol.

"It's nothing Mr. Jung."

"Did you have dinner already? Come join eat with us."

"Thank you but they're also waiting for me at the house. I just came to quickly drop the documents." says Chanyeol.

"Okay, off you go then. Be careful on your way home and thank you for delivering the documents Chan. And say hi to Minsoo for me." says Dad.

"I'll help him out." I stood up and Chanyeol and I went outside.

 _Why not tease him now?_

"Your cheeks matches your hair."

He quickly covered his cheeks. I burst out laughing.

"Would you like my sister's phone number or would you rather get it yourself?"

He cleared his throat, trying to recover from his embarrassment. "And why would I want your sister's phone number?"

"Fine. If you don't want then maybe I'll just give it to her other suitors."

"She have suitors?!" he asks quickly, eyes wide from shock.

I laughed even more. "Thought your not interested?"

He cleared his throat again. "I mean...phff! Of course she has suitors.

We reached the gates. I opened it and Chanyeol went out. His face still burning red. It would be really nice if my sister will date a guy like him: kind, funny and thoughtful plus he's a good looking man.

"Alright you have my vote." I said.

"Vote?"

"If you like my sister and wants to know her better you can always ask for my help. I'll gladly lend you a hand. But let me warn you, my sister's a handful."

He rubs both his ears which I just noticed turned red as well. This guy is so adorable. "Thanks." he said shyly.

"Don't mention it, Big bro." I said. Now his cheeks, ears and hair have the same color.

"I'll help you with Kai too."

My laugh faded. It's like Chanyeol just poured iced cold water on my laughing fire. Why did he have to bring Kai in the conversation?

He noticed my frown. "Did your date didn't go well? Just bear with him. He's just a little shy at first but eventually he will open up. He's just like that. Kai has good heart, you know. You will be surprised when you get to know him."

 _Are we speaking of the same person?_ Is the Kai he knows different from the Kai I just talked to?

"It's just that I really need him in my team. I can't find another dancer that will fit with our schedules. But when I talked to him earlier. He seemed bothered by it."

"It's not his fault. During freshmen year, the whole school had already acknowledged Kai as one of the best dancers the school will ever produce. His popularity is really high, inside and outside of SAA. Some students were not happy about it. They believe Kai is an attention seeking arrogant who wants the spotlight all to himself. All they see is the Kai with oozing confidence on stage but off stage he's really a dork who's too shy to start up a conversation and they didn't know that."

"There's a senior named Junhee, like you, he asks Kai to be in his dance routine for his Choreography Class. He complimented Kai with flowery words and Kai easily agreed because Junhee is also one of the people he looked up to. During the actual performance Junhee played dirty. Kai got hurt by one of dancers and Junhee said it was an accident but we all know he planed it well to stop Kai from progressing with his dancing career."

"That's horrible!" Now I know why he said that. He must have thought I'm using him like that bastard did to him.

"We tried telling the Dean about it but she refused to believe saying in dancing people really get hurt if not careful. Later on Kai himself asked us to just drop the protest. Good thing his injury is not that severe but it still took him a whole semester to recover before he is allowed to dance again."

"The poor guy got traumatized."

"It's a blessing in disguised though because during that semester he enrolled to music classes. It woke up his passion for singing." the smile went back to Chanyeol's face.

"No wonder he refused me. I'll refused too if that happened to me."

"He's really traumatized. He never danced with other people too, did you know that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"From then on he refused to perform with other people. With the exception of us." he said.

"By us you mean Wolves?"

Chanyeol laughed. "So our group name reached you already, huh. Yeah that's us. Our Wolf-Growl performance is Kai's comeback. It put his dancing skills into a higher level. The irritation on Junhee's face is a sweet revenge."

Chanyeol kept talking, telling me how amazing their performance was but I zoned out in the middle of it, thinking deeply.

That incident made Kai lose his trust to anyone. I know how he feels. I was once used by someone close to me. But I never thought something as big as getting an injury had happened to him in the past. It would be hard for him to give his trust again.

And then I said those words.

 _I could use your talent in my dance._

I sounded like that Junhee jerk.

 _It's always about using people isn't._

Even in my sleep his words hunted me.

The following day I woke up with a headache.

Good thing it's Saturday. I went to the video store. I wanted to look for songs that I can use for my choreography project. On my way home I saw a small box laying on the ground near the tree. It has umbrella on it to prevent the box from getting wet by the heavy rain.

I'm curious on what's inside the box but I just ignored it, when I passed by I heard a sound.

I turned to look where did that sound came from. It sounds like a bark or something. There was another one and when I looked around, a small brown tail appeared on top of the box.

"A puppy?"

The umbrella was blown away by the strong wind. Then I saw the puppy's head popped out of the box. It's curly brown fur getting wet from the rain. I rushed over to him but I collided with someone.

"Ah!"

I slipped in my shoes. I was about to fall in the ground when two strong arms held me tightly on his body, preventing me from my fall.

I looked into my rescuer's eyes as he stares back at me.

 _Kai?_

I'm frozen in his arms. His warm eyes looking deep into me. Then he did the most stupid thing.

He let go.

I fall to the ground completely. Dropping my umbrella in the process.

"Aw! What the hell!" I yelled at him but he's not beside me anymore. He's there at the box, picking up the puppy in his arms and caressing it's fur.

I stood up and rushed to them. "Why did you do that?!"

"He's getting wet." he said looking at the dog.

"So am I!"

He looked at me from head to toe. "You should carry umbrella when it's raining."

"Wha-!" I run to my umbrella on the ground.

He picked up the box and disposed it at the trash. I just realized it has 'Adopt me' written on it. Then he started walking away.

"Hey where are you taking him?"

He turned back. "Home." then turned away and walked again.

"He's not yours." I run up to him. I tried to take the puppy from his hand.

"And he's not yours either."

"I saw him first."

"No, I saw him first."

"No, _I_ did."

"Then why didn't you get him earlier?" he asks.

"I was about to when you bumped me. Give him to me." I took a good grip around the puppy's body and pulled him out of his hold.

"Hey cut it out! He's getting hurt!" he shouted.

And sure enough the puppy started whining and barking loudly. We both stopped pulling.

"Shhh... Sorry baby. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you."

I watch in awe as he keep saying sweet words to the dog, apologizing and caressing it's body.

 _So this is his soft side._

I sighed. "Fine, you won. You can have Monggu."

His brows knitted. "Monggu?"

"Yep. That's him." I pointed the dog.

"What kind of name is that?"

I chuckled. "I'm actually craving for sweet mung bean soup. The name just popped out in my head."

"Seriously? Monggu?" he asks.

Monggu the puppy barked.

"Guess he likes it." he sighed but then he smiled at the dog as he plays with him.

There it is again. His smiling eyes.

Something is seriously wrong with this dude. One minute he's a freaking dominant now he's as gentle and soft as a baby.

 _Is he bipolar or something?_

"I can let you have him in one condition." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You'll join my team." I said with determination.

"Not gonna happen."

He started walking again.

"Then I can't let you have Monggu. I saw him first."

He didn't say anything. He continued walking. I had to jogged to keep up with him.

"I'm not like that _guy_. I don't use people for my advantage. Believe it or not but I know what it feels like to be used and disposed like trash."

 _I know how it feels..._

He stopped walking. I managed to stop before I almost bumped into his back.

"You really want me on your dance?" He looks into my eyes again.

"Yes. I need you..." _Why did that sound like something else?_

His lips curved into the smirk that I knew too well.

"...in my dance. I-I need you in my dance project."

He bites his lips trying to cover his smirk. "Alright. I'll be on your dance. But _I_ will pick the song."

"What? No. My routine, my song."

"You said you need me...right?" he said teasingly. I'm getting distracted with those smirks I want to slap it off his face.

"Fine! What song?" I said giving in before I do something _sinful_ again.

"You'll know." he turned and walked away.

I looked at his fading figure with the same thought yet again.

 _I'm so dead._


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sweet Love

I entered the empty dance room.

Sehun, Lay, Kai and I will start discussing the routine I will make for my project. I had layout our practice schedules, we only have two weeks to prepared for the performance.

My enthusiasm and confidence are high. I'm still worried on what kind of song Kai will choose but I don't think too much about it. I've done impromptu dance routines. I got this. I'll deal with whatever he will bring to the table.

The door opened when I was about to finish stretching.

Kai walked in, looking more confident than before. I tried not to stare too much, his oozing sex appeal is preventing my brain from functioning properly.

"Hope you're ready for this." he said quietly almost like a whisper but I heard him loud and clear.

I walked towards him, even too close to him. I looked up at his eyes, I will kill that smug on his face.

"Bring it."

"You shouldn't have said that." he said with a mischievous smile.

Then I heard a song coming out of the speakers at the corners of the room.

 _Oooh baby let's get naked_

 _Just so we can make sweet love_

 _All these sensations_

 _Got me going crazy for you_

 _Inside on top of you_

 _Grinding inside and out of you_

 _Baby I know what to do_

 _Baby I know what to do_

 _So come on baby girl_

 _Let's just take our clothes off_

 _Just so we can make sweet love_

He knew he won when all I can do is stare at him with open mouth. He got what he really wanted.

Holy crap! Not this sinful song again! Last time I heard this song I lost my virginity to a stranger. And that same stranger is standing right in front of me. Body so close I can practically feel the heat coming from him.

Then door opened again. Lay and Sehun entered.

I backed away from Kai immediately.

I silently thank them for saving me from a potential sin.

"Oh! Nice! Is this our song?" Sehun asks excitedly.

"U-uhm y-yeah." I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Sweet Love by Chris Brown. Good song choice. Do you have lots of female classmates in your Choreography Class?" Lay asks.

"M-most of us are g-girls actually." _Why am I still stuttering?!_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he looks at Sehun and Kai.

Sehun had the same grin on his face nodding his head like crazy while Kai just chuckled at them. "Don't enjoy this too much."

"We're gonna have some fun, aren't we?" Sehun asks.

"Well that depends on Ms. Choreographer here." Kai said, looking at me with those challenging eyes again that I knew too well.

"Give me a minute." I said.

I'm still catching my breath from the intense stare off with Kai earlier. When I calmed myself I played the song one more time while the three started stretching.

 _So it's going to be a sexy dance._

I can work with that. Though I've never choreographed a sexy all male dance routine before.

We started with a few try. I had them played Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who will be in front although Lay and Sehun already voted for Kai to be in front. Nonetheless Kai won so he's in the front with Sehun on the right and Lay on the left.

Our rehearsals continued throughout the week.

We can only work a few hours a day. It took up most of the first week in assembling the choreography and now that it's done we'll spend the next week on polishing and perfecting the dance.

Sehun's phone beeped when we're about to leave the dance room.

"Yeah! Boys night out! Chanyeol said meet with the gang at the new cafe."

"Ohhh I love the cakes there." says Lay excitedly.

"And their bubble teas are to die for!" Sehun says.

The two practically run towards the school grounds. I laughed watching them run to their precious food fantasy.

"You should come too."

I flinched. I didn't realized Kai is still at my side.

"It wouldn't be a boys night out if there's a girl in there, would it?"

"We have too many boys night out already. We're getting tired of each others faces. I'll be nice to have someone else once in a while." he said shyly. He's scratching the side of his jawline when he speaks.

 _So he's the shy Kai now._

Then a thought came in my mind.

"How about I bring some girls with me? You think they won't get mad if we crash your party?"

"Are you kidding? They might even kiss you if you do that." he said.

"I'll text them. It's the cafe at the 88th Ave., right?" I said. I brought out my phone and started picking who will I call.

I called five girls who I had same classes with but sadly they are all unavailable.

"Guess I can't join you guys tonight." I said sadly.

"Why?" Kai asks.

"Because all of my friends are not available."

"But _you_ are available and we are your friends too." he said.

I smiled. I think I like sweet and shy Kai. "Maybe next time." I said.

"Okay. Are you going home now?"

I nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks.

"You have a car?" as I remembered he went out of the school by foot the day I confronted him about the dance.

"I don't always bring it with me but it's ridiculous to bring our cars with us when most of the time we are together. We just often use Kris' Wrangler Jeep and Suho's Jaguar."

We arrived at the parking lot. I stare in awe at Kai's _car._

Standing right in front of me is a light blue almost white Lamborghini.

With the plate **AA ٠** **K1A** **٠** **IE**

"This ...is yours?"

"No I just took this from the guy across the street. I told him I'll give it back after I gave you a ride home." he said playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him. He opened the door and I stepped inside. He brought the engine to life, it purred softly then he drove us out of school.

He had his eyes fix on the road, not starting up any conversations. He's being quiet like his usual self. The silence is not nerve wracking, it's actually nice and peaceful but I just remembered something.

We were also like this when we drove off out of the club. I got tensed. I looked out of the window and rolled it down. I suddenly needed fresh air.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm good." I said, not looking at him. I'm afraid for a _repeat of events._

"You look pale." he said.

"It's nothing. I'm just probably hungry."

"You're hungry? Then lets go grab some food first."

Before I can even protest Kai already turned the car at the next street.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

His words got me even more tense than I already am.

"Will you please relax. I'm not taking you to a hotel room _again_." he said. There's amusement in his voice. "...well not without your permission, anyway."

I think that last part is not meant for my ears. He said it quietly but I heard him well.

Then his car stopped.

"Noona's Chicken." I read out the name of the restaurant in front of us.

"Yep. One of the three favorite places of mine. The food here is no joke."

We got off his car and entered the establishment. We were greeted by the strong aroma of delicious fried chicken. The smell alone is making me crave for the thing itself. We took a seat at a table for two.

The waitress took our order. Kai already came up with his order without reading the menu.

 _One of his three favorite places indeed._

I wonder where's the other two.

I ordered a simple plate of rice and fried chicken meal with drinks. The waitress gave us iced teas and went back to the kitchen.

Kai's back at being quiet again. He looks so shy. This Kai in front of me is so far, so different from the guy that I met at the club. How is that even possible?

"Do you have a twin?" I asked out of the blue.

My question surprised him. "None that I know of."

He looked like he got weirded out from my question. I realized it must be a pretty dumb question.

"Sorry. You just seem like ...different ...sometimes." I don't know how to describe it to him that won't get him offended.

He ran his right hand through his hair. Something that I noticed he always does. His hair caught my attention.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"First time I met you your blonde then the following day your hair's black."

He chuckled softly. "Oh, that. The guys love coloring their hair. We have this thing that we change our hair color every once in a while."

"How often?"

"Maybe once or twice per semester. Sometimes it depends on our mood. I got pink hair earlier this year." he answered.

Our food arrived. We dig in. Kai's right. The food here is out of this world.

"Don't you guys hair gets damaged from all the dying?" I asks him as we eat.

"We actually made a deal on that. If ever one of us gets our hair damaged, all of us will shave our head."

 _What?!_

I spit out the iced tea I'm drinking.

He burst out laughing. "Your reactions tells me you're imagining the twelve of us bald."

He tried to cover his mouth with his hands but he can't resist laughing so loud. I just realized how deep and loud his laugh was. But on the contrary it's very pleasant to the ears. How is that possible?

"Seriously you guys should stop dying your hair. It's not healthy." I said with all seriousness.

He just laughed.

I sighed. He's not taking it seriously. These wolves are idiots.

"So you choose to dye your hair black now?"

"Oh it's not my choice. I won it."

"Huh?"

"In terms of choosing the hair color, the 12 of us will fight to get the decent ones." he said, wiping off the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Fight?"

Kai puts his elbow at the table and showed me his fist.

 _What the hell?! They're fighting fist to fist just for hair color?!_

Kai formed his fingers into a V sign then he opened his palm completely.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I said, figuring it out.

"Yep. We're very fond of that game." he explained.

"Oh." that sounds pretty fun.

"You should have seen your face."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kai?!"

Our heads turn to the voice.

It's the wolves.

"Yo dude Kai's here." Kris calls to the rest of them, getting their attention.

"Ohh ho! _Nini_ has a date!" says Chanyeol.

"Busted!" says Baekhyun.

All 11 of them rushed to our small table and they hit Kai in all parts they can reach. I was shocked because all of their hits looks really hard. Kai's yelling at them in protest but he's also laughing so I don't know if they're just playing or if it's real.

They took the liberty to rearrange the table and add up 3 more tables to ours making it the longest table in the resto. I looked at the waitress, she doesn't seem to mind. It's probably a usual thing whenever the guys are here.

"Hi Krystal." they greeted me. They all looked at me teasingly. I hope I'm not blushing.

"This is not a date." I said, clearing things out before any assumptions.

"Ouch! Already at the F zone, bro?" Chen whose seating beside Kai puts his arm around Kai's shoulders.

"We're not dating. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kai said while trying to push Chen away from him.

"We want chicken. Why? Aren't we allowed to eat here?" says Tao.

"He doesn't want us to see his date with Krystal, that's why." says Sehun.

"So you choose to eat chicken when I'm not with you but you refuse to eat chicken if I'm around? I need to find new friends." says Kai.

We laughed at his disappointed face.

"Love you too, bro!" they all hugged him. Some even kissed him in the cheeks like Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Chen.

Wow, their bromance is off the roof. These dudes are not afraid to show affection to one another. They are literally goals.

"Blame it on Kris. He lost on our bet at the cafe and since he don't eat chicken it's his punishment to finish a bucket of fried chicken tonight." says Baekhyun.

"You don't eat chicken?" I looked at Kris, surprised. He nodded.

"Seriously?"

"It's not my style, you know." he answered in a very cool way.

The guys laughed at him.

"He's weird that way." Kai said, explaining to me.

They got quiet when they heard Kai talk to me.

"What?"

"It's the first time I saw you two talk to each other." says Suho. The others nodded in agreement.

"Come to think of it. Even in practice, Kai rarely talks to Krystal.I don't remember any conversation the two of them had." says Lay.

"That's why seeing them here dating is really a shock to me." says Sehun.

"We're not dating." Kai and I said at the same time.

"Oh! Even the way they think are the same now." says Luhan.

"From complete strangers to potential lovers, what a love story!" says Chanyeol. He almost screamed it at the resto.

Kai shook his head and choose to just ignore his friends who are now making a small role play of us dating. He looked down at his half eaten food. Is it just me or he's being extra shy because of the teasing?

The waitress arrived and took their order. They are serious about feeding Kris a whole bucket of fried chicken. They ordered him one then the rest have their meals too.

"What bet did you lose anyway?" I asked.

"Flirting game!" they all said in unison.

"And he failed? Wow, that's a surprise. I got lots of classmates who are crushing on him. Male and female alike." I said.

And it's true. In fact in my two weeks at SAA I got to learn that these 12 wolves in front of me are the most popular in the school. Lots of the students admire them for their talent and some also consider themselves as their fans and would like to date them.

"Not this girl though." says Kris. He's shaking his head like he's really disappointed. "She looks cute and all but it turns out my charm has no effect on her."

"He had no idea but we actually knew she will reject him." says Baekhyun

"That's why we choose her." says Chen.

"What did you do to the poor girl anyway?"

"Nothing! I just winked at her. I thought she liked me too because she went to our table but all she did was pour my bubble tea on me. Really, I should be the one pitied here. If I see her again I'll ask for money. She owe me my favorite shirt and my drink." says a pissed Kris.

"Clearly she's not impressed to your charms." I said.

"Show her Kris! Show her how you did it! Show her! Show her!" says Chanyeol.

"Yeah let's see if she'll reject you too." says Luhan.

"Of course she'll reject me. She got hots for _Kai_." says Kris.

"Just do it." I said ignoring his last comment.

"Fine." he said. He puts his elbow at the table and drinks up from his glass of orange juice he winked then he said something I didn't catch.

"Huh?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Chanyeol, Sehun and Tao are even on the floor laughing hard.

"See! Imma outta here." Kris stood up from his chair but the food had arrived. Luhan and Xuimin forced him back to his seat.

"Just eat chicken dude." says Chen.

"Don't worry it will not reject you." says Baekhyun.

All of them are not even trying to hide their laughter. I tried too but failed.

Everybody started eating. Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept retelling what took place at the cafe. Kris had started eating his bucket of fried chicken. At first he looked disgusted but after a few bites he started enjoying it. The rest are happily eating their food and I did too. I looked over at Kai whose still seating opposite me, he's eating his food while chatting with D.O. and Sehun.

He laughs whenever one of them will tell a joke. I don't know why but I feel like I'm monitoring his every move, his every reaction and I can't help but be amused at how simple and innocent he seems. Where did that sexy demon went off to? Is it still him? Seriously I think something is wrong with him. How can a person be adorable for a minute then became a beast within seconds? How?

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard my name.

"...yeah and Krystal can be the judge." says Xiumin.

"Sorry?"

"We'll do a wink challenge to see whose better at winking. You'll be the judge, okay?" he explains.

"Is this to make Kris feel better?" I asked.

"Yes. You up for it?" Suho asks.

"Game!" I said excitedly.

"Let's start with Kai!" Chen says excitedly.

"No!" almost all of them shouted.

"Let's do Kai last." Luhan said in a teasing way. Others joined in teasing us.

"Geez..." I rolled my eyes. These guys are impossible.

"Let's start with the alpha leader- Suho!" Chanyeol shouts.

Everyboy clapped and cheered for Suho. I was right then, Suho is _indeed_ their leader. Suho picked up his glass of water and looked at me. Then while drinking he winked.

 _That was smooth._

D.O. clapped while Sehun acted like vomiting.

"What do you think?" Baekhyun asks me.

"I'll do the evaluation later."

They agreed. Next is Baekhyun. He winked in a cute way with a peace sign. We laughed at how cute he is. Next is D.O. He bow down and practiced his winking first and when he's ready he looked up at me and winked 3 times.

"He's good." says Kai.

Funyy thing is D.O. looked serious when he did it but he turned cute.

Next up is Sehun who I caught practicing when D.O. was doing his.

"I remember you winked at the last part of our wolf performance." says Lay.

"Do it like the way you did it back then." says Kai.

I noticed that Kai is into this game. Maybe because he's surrounded by his friends. I think he's like this when he's with them. He laughs with them and interacts with them naturally. It's beautiful to watch.

I heard them cheering once again. Opps, I didn't noticed Sehun already showed me his wink. They are saying it's really cool but I missed most of it. I don't want to ask him again for another go so I just pretended I saw it.

We moved to the next one which is Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked at me then winked while running his hands on each side of his head. The guys laughed at him because it looks like he's just fixing his hair. Kai and Sehun's laugh is the loudest.

Next is Luhan. He looked at me and without any drama he winked like it's the very normal thing in the world.

He's done in like 2 seconds.

Kris stood up. "I'll do it again." he said.

Chanyeol stood up too and pulled his phone out and set it on also did the same and the others started covering their faces trying to hide their laughter but seriously failing. Kris ignored them. Like Suho, Kris picked up his glass of orange juice, drink from it then said something that I didn't understand again then winked.

We burst out laughing. Second attempt fail. Kris refuse to surrender. He drank from his cup once more and said something again. This time I'm positive he is just saying gibberish. It's not even real words!

Third attempt- absolute failure.

Luhan and Tao forced him to go back to his seat before he embarrass himself even more. It took a while before the laughing died down. It is seriously funny, my jaw is starting to hurt from all the laughing.

Next is Tao. I thought he was just fixing his hair and getting ready but he looked at me then winked. He's done even before I realized he did it.

 _Oh that's smoother._

Lay's next. He looked at me then winked.

 _He looked handsome with that wink and deep dimple._ So far I think Lay's wink is the best.

Chen followed. Chanyeol requested for a slow mo wink and Chen happily obliged. He looked at me then winked. I got amazed, it really looked like it was played slow motion.

Xiumin's next.

Xiumin looked at me, puts his fingers at the end of his left brow then winked playing with his brows.

 _That is slick._

We clapped and cheered. Then they all became quiet. They focused on Kai with similar grins on their faces.

"You're up loverboy." says Chanyeol with a _wink._

I thought Kai will refuse but I got shocked when he turned serious and looked into my eyes then winked effortlessly.

The guys groan in disappointment. They call him killjoy and asked him to do it again handsomely but Kai told them it's enough.

I hope I'm not blushing because I can feel my face heating up. 11 gorgeous guys demonstrated their killer winks at me and I didn't even blush but when Kai winked at me ...

 _No, I refuse to believe my creeping blush is because of Kai..._

"So who won?" Baekhyun asks, pulling me back to reality.

I knew the answer even before I think of it but ...

"Lay."

"Ooooohhhhhh..." they all said in unison looking at Kai.

Kris stood up and slams his snap back at the table. "Rejected thrice! This is not my day!"

We all laughed at his frustrations. I tried to leave Kai out of my view. His friends are still teasing him, Chanyeol, Chen and Sehun keeps on whispering something on his ears. I had a feeling it has something to do with me but I'd rather not ask about it.

Our fun continues. We finished our food and cheered for Kris on his 'punishment' down to the last bite. He succeeded finishing the bucket but he immediately throw up at the washroom.

A bucket of chicken is too much for him. Heck it's to much to anybody well, except Kai (they told me he had a different appetite when it comes to chicken.)

I had so much fun. To be honest, this is the first time I laughed so hard after moving to Seoul. I missed my friends back home and I'm starting to get homesick. This dinner with the wolves made me forget about my homesickness. I'm really grateful I got to spend some time with them.

Jinree's right. They're a crazy bunch.

 _Crazy, fun, talented bunch._

After what felt like millions of teasing, Kai and I managed to say goodbye to the guys and hop on his car to give me ride home.

I think the food and tiredness is kicking in, I'm starting to get sleepy.

"You can sleep for a few minutes if you want." says Kai.

"No I'm fine. I can manage."

He chuckled. "Are you still afraid I might bring you somewhere else?"

 _What the?! Is the sexy demon back?!_

"No." I said. "Besides, how would you know my house if I will sleep?"

"Some genius invented Google Map and I'm friends with him." he said.

And now he's being a smart ass? _Damn that sexy demon inside of him._

I'm too sleepy to argue with him. I looked for his music player and press play. _Heal The World_ by Michael Jackson started playing.

I got surprised by his music choice but I'm too lazy to say it out loud. I find myself enjoying the song while we are driving through the highway.

Slowly I felt my eyelids fall involuntarily and I have no power to stop them. Kai said something but I didn't catch it. All I remember are his chuckles and that sexy smirk he had in his lips as I close my eyes completely.

*88*


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sleeping Prince

"SHUT UP!"

"Shhhh, lower your voice." I said to the screen.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you serious?!"

I'm at my room and had my laptop in front of me and there in the screen is a freaking out Jinree.

"Why didn't you tell me you had _sex_ with that _sex god_?!" Jinree screams.

"Shhh I told you to keep it down. Dad and Jessica's already sleeping." I said.

"Put a headset on!" Jinree said, getting impatient. "You told us you just went back to the club to get your phone and now you're telling me you spend the _whole freaking night_ with that dude!"

I plugged in my headphone. Seriously, Jinree's mouth is unstoppable.

"You planned that didn't you? Before Euna pulled you from him you two already planned on doing the nasty after you two got rid of us." says Jinree accusingly.

"We didn't! Quit imagining things."

"So what are you two now? Fuck buddies? What's his name again? Kai?"

"Yes Kai and no we're not _fuck buddies._ You seriously think I'll do that?!"

"I seriously didn't think you will have sex with a random guy at the club but you did! Now _you_ tell me!"

I sighed. Why did I even think of calling Jinree and brought this topic?

Kai managed to find my house even though I fell asleep. I could not forget the smirks he gave me when he bid me goodbye at our house gates. I don't know what it is he's doing to me. I'm seriously confused and my sleepiness was gone. I decided to call my friends. Jinree is available so we ended up with video chat.

I confessed to her on what really happened on my last night there. As expected Jinree freaked out.

"So you didn't have sex with him again?" she asks.

"No. And please stop saying that word. It's giving me chills."

"You're getting chills because you're remembering what you two did that night."

"Ahh! Jinree stop it!" I buried my face on my pillows. This must be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"So you two are not 'Friends with Benefits'?" she asks.

"No." I said firmly.

"But really you're friends? Like friends _friends?_ "

I nodded.

Jinree's brows knitted. "What the hell? Who does that?!"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Everybody knows it's impossible to be _just friends_ with someone you _just had sex_ with. That's like a golden rule." she explains.

"But we are so..."

"You're telling me you don't have any feelings for that guy?"

Her question took me by surprise. I never give it a thought before if I like Kai.

"Of course you have." Jinree said, answering her question for me.

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh come on! The guy is _dangerously hot,_ you can't give me that shit answer." says Jinree.

"I agree Kai is dangerously _gorgeous_ even without trying but... I've only known him for a few weeks. That's not enough time to know if I really like him."

"You mean you're confused. You said he's a little weird, right?"

"And that thing too. He's like two different person in one. I'm still getting confused by his mood swings. Sometimes I can't keep up. He's cute in a minute then the next second he's like dangerous."

"Is it too severe? Do you think he has mental illness?"

"I thought of that too but Chanyeol and the others told me he's just like that especially when performing. He's like a monster on the dance floor then switch into a cuddly teddy bear on a regular basis."

"Speaking of them, have you kicked Sehun in the balls yet?" she asks eagerly.

"For the nth time, I will not damage Sehun's male organs. And stop punishing guys because they are flirting with you. Seriously you could get someone lose their ability to produce offspring. It's not funny. Don't laugh." I told her while she's just laughing evilly.

"Anyway I have to go. I need some good sleep. The day after tomorrow is the presentation day, I think I'm having anxiety attacks." I said.

"Alright, good night Krystal. But I have one more thing to say."

"Yeah?"

"I may not be Reese whose always talking about love and whatnot but I'm still your friend so as a good friend I will warn you about those guys. Especially with that Kai. I know you told me he's a good guy but you still can't erase the fact that you two had sex already." she sighed, getting serious now for once. "All I wanted to say is you have to be careful with your heart. I can tell that you like him but before jumping into conclusions you have to really think about it first. Do you like him because of who he is or you _think_ you like him because you two already shared something way above friendship?"

I honestly don't know what to say to her. I looked at her at the screen. Jinree rarely gets serious especially with boy talks but now I can feel her sincerity with every word.

"Just think about it through, okay?"

I nodded.

We ended the call and I turned off my laptop. As I lay down on my bed I kept reflecting about what Jinree said. I can't deny the fact that Kai's constantly on my mind since the day he gave me my phone back. Heck I've been thinking about him since the day we first met! Does that count as liking him? Do I have romantic feelings for him?

 _Do I really like him?_

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I think I'm more confused than before. I'm already expecting a headache in the morning.

I was really getting nervous as the hours go by. I ended up going to the school a little too early. The dance room where we usually rehearse is not even open yet. Now I'm stuck at the school grounds wandering and my migraine is not helping at all.

I put my hands inside my hoodie, keeping myself warm from the autumn breeze. I looked at the trees around the campus. It's a mixture of red, yellow and orange. I always love fall, the weather's just perfect for me and the color is so vibrant.

Wish I can see the whole school from above, I bet it looks breathtaking. Then a thought came to my mind.

 _From above._

Dance Building is the tallest building at SAA. I ran towards the elevator with a huge grin on my face. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

The elevator goes up to 17th floor, I took the stairs leading to the rooftop. It's my lucky day, the door's not locked.

Wow.

The views perfect.

I was really shocked to find the rooftop perfectly clean. Students are probably not allowed here since there is no single sign of vandalism. I knew by experience that artistic students tend to express their feelings through walls or any clear canvass one can find but here the walls over the edge are even painted white. It stood out from the clash of red, yellow and orange from below.

I was too mesmerized by the view I didn't realized I'm not alone. It took me a while to realize that I'm hearing a slow steady breathing along with the breeze. I almost scream when I turned around and see a sleeping form leaning at the corner far from the rooftop door.

The guy is comfortably sleeping with his back at the wall. A small pillow is tucked under his shoulder. I don't want to disturb him so I just made my way back to the door but then I got a good view of his face when he turned his head the other way.

"Kai?"

I walked towards him.

It is _Kai._ He's eyes closed shut as he sleeps peacefully. One earpiece is still in his ear while the other probably fall out of his ear when he turned.

What is he doing here? Did he sleep here for the whole night?

The air here is colder and he doesn't have any blanket or scarf with him for cover. How can he sleep comfortably here? Maybe I should wake him up but he looks tired.

Oh no! He probably slept here because he's too tired from the rehearsals yesterday. He didn't even have energy to make it home. Gosh it's all my fault!

I badly wanted to wake him up but I can't find the courage. I just stare at his angelic face. His hair flowing as it made contact with the breeze, there's a faint black shade under his eyes confirming my theory that he's really tired. My eyes move to his jawline. Man, his jawline can cut someone clean! It's too sharp, too perfect I fight the urge to trace it with my fingers. His lips were closed, slightly pouted. My hands went to my own lips, remembering how his lips felt in mine.

I stood up immediately. I need to leave before I do something unthinkable. I removed my scarf from my neck and I carefully covered Kai's upper body. Good thing I decided to wear a dark blue scarf and not a girly one.

I closed the rooftop door with my phone in my hands leaving a message to my dancers.

 _Practice canceled. Take some rest and enjoy your day. :)_

 _-Krystal._

"You look nervous." Cey tapped my shoulder.

"Do I?" I softly slap my cheeks repeatedly. Tomorrow is the presentation day and I'm really getting nervous.

"It's about your Choreography Presentation, isn't?" she asks.

I nodded my head. "I'm nervous and I'm not even the one performing."

"It's natural but you know what? There's really nothing you should worry about. You got skills plus you got Lay, Sehun and Kai. Those three are like the d _ancing kings_ in this school. For one thing, you should be worried about the fangirls who will surely have heart attacks after watching their performance." says Cey.

"Isn't that a bit too exaggerating?"

"Oh you don't believe me? Come on, let's go." she pulled me up from my seat and drags me out of our classroom. There's an event going on at the other department so most of our classes today were canceled.

"Where are we going?"

"Just think of this as confidence booster." she said with a grin.

We went inside Music Building which is a little too crowded.

"Where did all these people come from? Are they even students here?" I ask as we make our way towards the Music Auditorium.

"Some of them are but you see those girls over there?" she pointed the group of girls who all looked too excited. "They're not students. They are _fans._ "

"Fans? Do we have celebrity guests?"

"Maybe." she said. She holds my hand and pulls me closer to her since the crowd is really getting big. She turned left before we reached the Auditorium doors.

"Aren't we going at the Auditorium?" I asks her.

"Do want to be squeezed by the fans? I don't think so. I know a better way to get in. Come on this way."

That way is the exit door of the Auditorium. It's actually brilliant. We managed to get inside without hassle and since we're students here and Cey knows the guy guarding the exit we easily got inside.

"Krystal!"

My name is being called from the crowd. I narrowed my eyes at the person waving at me.

It's Yuri, another classmate from my Hip-hop class.

"Krystal! Cey! Over here!" she calls out. Cey and I made our way towards her seat. She found good seats, not far from the stage but perfect for watching. Hera is also with Yuri, she's my classmate from Choreography class.

"Good thing you made it in those crowd." she said as Cey and I took our seats.

"It's crazy out there. Lay just lend me his backstage pass to get in." says Yuri.

"Lay's also performing?" I asks.

"No, I think he said he's in technical this time but I believe two of his original songs will be performed by Chen and Luhan." she says.

"He write songs? Wow. Isn't he a dance major?"

"He's a dual major. Music and Dance." Yuri says.

"Wow."

After half an hour of waiting the Auditorium doors were closed and the event finally begun. Hera told us that all of the performance today are graded. The whole Music Department have been preparing for this event since the start of the semester. All in all there are 12 sets of presentations.

The show started. So far so good. They didn't call Seoul Arts Academy as the most prestigious Performing Arts school for nothing. All the performances are international quality. No wonder the crowd is packed.

The MC announced the 5th performers.

 _Wait, did he say?_

"Did he say-"

I didn't get to finish my question. I covered my ears from the head-splitting screams. It took me few seconds to realized it's actually cheers coming from the crowd. Before I comprehend whats happening I heard familiar voices at the stage.

[Two Moons] (Original EXO-K version and at the chorus part with the Dance version)

 _Chanyeol? Kris?_

They're making the crowd even louder and crazier. From the dorky guys that I know, how did they transform into cool dudes? I was not yet done wondering on that when another performer joined them and started rapping.

It's none other than Kai.

I heard Cey laugh beside me. "Look at you, you look so shocked. Don't tell me you didn't know he's performing today."

"I had no idea."

Chanyeol joined in with the rap then Sehun then Kris. Bless them. They can all rap! And in the middle part Sehun and Kai started dancing. And that's when the crowd went nuts. I thought I even felt the ground shook.

They ended their performance with a bang, posing fierce and cool to the cheering crowd then exited the stage.

"See what I mean?" Cey whispered at me.

"They're great, aren't they?" said Hera.

It took me a few moments before I found my voice again. I was too blown away by the performance my mind needed time to process it all.

"Is that really...them?"

"Yep. It's Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun and Kai plus their fangirls." Yuri said pointing at the crowd.

"They're good." That's the best I can come up with since my brain still needs some time to work properly. "I didn't know Kai and Sehun can rap."

"They are double majors too like Lay. Actually all the wolves are." says Yuri.

"When people say the Wolves are multi-talented, they are not exaggerating. It's a fact." says Hera.

This performance made me want to watch their famous Wolf performance. I got a glimpse on how these guys are on stage and I find myself craving for more. The MC announced the next performer. Cey stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Washroom." she said then quickly walked towards the washroom.

"Don't mind her. She's just avoiding the next performers." Yuri said.

"Why?" I looked at the stage and sure enough the crowd started cheering like there's no tomorrow again.

"Is that Baekhyun, D.O., Chen and Luhan?"

Yuri and Hera just nodded because we can't hear ourselves anymore from all the screams of the fans.

D.O. started singing and boy the guy has angelic voice! By the time when it's Luhan's part I told myself I will not to be surprised by their incredible talents anymore. These guys should start their showbiz career asap. I've never heard anybody sing _Open Arms_ as beautifully as they do. And the harmonization is an eargasm.

The song is almost over but Cey's not back yet.

"Did you say Cey's avoiding the performers?" I asked Yuri.

"Luhan." she said.

"What?! Why?"

"Just don't tell her I told you, okay? I nodded. "Luhan is her ex-boyfriend."

 _Whoa. I did not see that coming._

Their performance ended and right on time Cey came back to her seat. I'm itching to ask her what happened between the two of them but I'm restraining myself not to be nosy. Luhan's a nice guy and Cey is not bad either. What could have happen that made them end their relationship?

I wasn't paying much attention on the program when I hear the loud cheers again and I was right on guessing that one of the wolves are performing again.

Kai came out and started singing _Beautiful Goodbye._ I knew I told myself not to be surprise anymore but clearly I was wrong. Kai singing his heart out on that stage is even more breathtaking than the Autumn view.

 _Can he be more perfect?_

Then he started dancing to the beats of the song.

 _Of course he can._

I sighed. My heart is beating like crazy inside my chest. It never happened to me while watching a performer before. Not even with Hiro.

 _Kai, what are you doing to me?_

Kai looked at our side. He sings beautifully. His emotions are all over his performance. I can't believe I'm seeing this beautiful piece of art right in front of me.

And out of the blue our eyes met. I blinked. Is he really looking at me? Then he winked at me. I had to intake deep breath after his wink.

 _Did he really winked at me?_

If he winked like that on the night we are having a winking challenge, I have no doubt he will be the clear winner.

Before I can even react his gaze left mine. He went to the other side of the stage. And when he ends his song he winked again to somebody else at the crowd.

 _Oh._

So he's just playing the cool suave guy.

 _Why did I even think he winks at me? I bet he doesn't even know that it was me._

I had to pinch myself for even sounding bitter inside my head.

"You don't look nervous." says Lay.

Lay, Sehun, Kai and I were at the backstage of the Dance Auditorium. In just few minutes the three of them will perform my choreography in front of my class. I knew I should be nervous since I've been on the edge these past few days but surprisingly I'm not nervous at all. Not even one bit.

"That's because I am not." I told them honestly.

"Good for you. When it was my choreography piece I was so nervous I can't even say a single word. I keep on mumbling to my dancers. One of them even recorded me on video, that bastard." says Sehun.

"After watching you guys perform yesterday, I'm even more concern to the health of my classmates." I told them.

They laughed.

Shon, my classmate told us to prepare. In 2 minutes he will call for my group to the stage.

The four of us formed a circle. "I can never thanked you enough for this but I'll save the drama later. For now go out there and slay them. Got it?"

I put my hand out. Sehun puts his hand on top of mine then Lay and Kai did the same. "Team Krystal, Fighting!"

We gathered behind the curtain at the side of the stage waiting for Shon to call us.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" I heard Kai said in a whisper. He's right beside me so it's easy to hear him.

"Which one?"

"The slaying part. I thought you worry for your classmates. " he said playfully.

"Don't be too confident. I just said that to boast your energy." I said. Did I sound bitter again? I hope not.

"Oh so you think I can't make them love me. Is that what you're saying?" he said, his tone challenging.

"You'll find my classmates very hard to please." I said. Now I'm just bluffing.

"Really?"

"Yes." I turned to face him which is a bad idea. I didn't realize he's really close to me. Our faces are like inches apart.

"How about you Ms. Choreographer? Are you hard to please?"

His eyes, his nose, his lips ... my brain stopped working again.

"Let's welcome on stage, Jung Krystal's group. Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun and Kim Kai!"

"Enjoy the show Jung Krystal." Kai said softly flashing his sexy signature smirk.

This is my first time seeing his hair up in a gravity defying style. His chest showing in a teasing way. That leather jacket didn't even helped in covering him.

 _Damn he looked so cute and hot at the same time!_

 _How?!_

I have a feeling he's planning something. And when he gave me that smirk, I think my bones left my knees and my brain left my skull. I don't think I'll survive this performance.

*88*


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kai is Porn

I had to run to get to my seat in front of the stage just in time before the music started playing, thanks to my brain who took a moment to recover from Kai's spell.

Sehun, Kai and Lay lifted up their heads and looked at the crowd as the music begun. But there's only one thing different.

Kai is not looking at the crowd. Heck he's not even paying attention to anyone. His eyes are fix on one thing.

And that poor thing is me.

 _This is going to be the longest 3 minutes of my life._

I've seen them do this dance for like a thousand times and my mind on those times had been focused on perfecting the routine but right now it's different. Lay and Sehun is on a different level. They are looking at the audience with such teasing eyes and the music is not making things easy for the viewers.

Kai on the other hand is _killing_ me.

Every move of his hips I need to hold my breath. Every lip bite, every smirk, every smile, and every time his blessed tongue will play on his lips I'm slowly losing my sanity. He never danced like this in our rehearsals. It's like I'm the only person he is dancing to. I think I'm not watching a dance performance, I believe I'm witnessing a live _porn_.

I literally forgot how to breath.

Damn those three for _really slaying_ it!

When the song ended I let out a deep breath. I relaxed my body. I was clutching on my seat way too hard I can feel my hands getting numb.

 _Holy shit! What just happened?_

The Auditorium is air-conditioned but I can feel my body heating up. I pray to God I'm not blushing or sweating.

My senses went back to me when I felt light taps on my back. My classmates are congratulating me. I looked at our professor and to the two more dance teachers that serves as judges. They are not showing any reaction, they're just too busy writing their evaluation.

A bottle of water waved in front of my face.

"You need this."

Cey drops the water bottle in my hands. I looked down to it and realized that she's right. I feel so thirsty right now but I doubt the water can quench my thirst, nonetheless I eagerly opened the bottle and drink from it.

The water is refreshing. It's calming my burning body.

"Congrats Krystal!"

I turned around to see who said it.

Baekhyun, Tao, Chanyeol and D.O were seating not far from our row.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Supporting you of course! And cheering for those three." says Tao.

"Well the three of us are but not Beakhyun. He's here for Hera." says D.O.

"Of course not! I'm here to cheer for Krystal and the guys. Do you know how hard it is to cheer for guys while performing a sexy dance? I think some freshmen at the back are looking at us weirdly." says Baekhyun.

They stood up and went over to where I am.

"Cey!" they were a bit surprised when they noticed her beside me.

Chanyeol went up to her and hugged her. "We missed you. When will you hangout with us again?" he asks.

D.O. pinched Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol looks at him and D.O. widen his eyes, muttering something I didn't catch.

Chanyeol probably realized what D.O.'s trying to say and looked back to Cey with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, Cey."

Cey smiles at them. "It's okay. I see you're still the same Kyungsoo, taming them with your eyes." she said to D.O.

"But it's true we missed you Cey." says D.O. he has this smile on his face like he's really happy on seeing Cey again.

"Hangout with us again. Don't worry we will not invite Lu-" Tao didn't get to finish because D.O. elbowed him and Chanyeol and Baekhyun covered his mouth immediately.

Cey laughed. "Thanks Tao. Maybe next time." then she faced me again. "I have to go, I'm already late on my next class. I just have to give you that water."

She looked at me with meaningful eyes. Like she's conveying something else. _What is it?_ And why does she have to give me water? I admit I really need it at the moment but how come I kinda feel there's something more to it than just simple water.

She smiled to me once more then bid goodbye to the four.

"Uhh..Krystal, by any chance ...do you know where Hera is?" Baekhyun asks shyly.

"See. I told you he only came here for Hera." says D.O.

"She's at the backstage but I'm not sure if will allow you there." I said while looking at our teacher. She's still absorbed on the final evaluation, the three of them are finalizing our scores since my team is the last group.

"Come on let's go there while she's still busy."

We went inside the backstage. Lay, Sehun and Kai are seating along with the other team's dancers. When they saw us coming they stood up and met us halfway. Baekhyun magically vanished behind the dancers, looking for Hera, no doubt.

"So what's your grade?" Lay asks.

"They're not yet done." I tried to smile at them but my heart had started going wild again and I'm finding it hard to look at Kai in the eyes.

"You guys did great. Wish I can dance like that." says Chanyeol.

They started complimenting their performance. I wanted to praise them too but I'm more focused on keeping myself calm. And I think they noticed it.

"Relax Krystal. Your choreography is great plus this guys really gave their hearts out into that performance." says Chanyeol.

"Yeah. You will ace this project, no doubt." says Tao.

"I thought you said you're not nervous at all." Sehun teases.

"Everything is going to be fine. Here have this candy." says Kai. He handed me a piece of candy. "That's Strawberry, my favorite."

I had no choose but to look at him in the eyes.

I flinched for a second. He's smiling at me with warm eyes. All mischievousness gone. All I can see is a shy guy who's a little flustered from his friends' compliments. He's rubbing the edge of his jawline, something I noticed he usually does when he's being shy.

 _What? He's back to adorable Kai now? After that freaking performance?!_

Few more days with this guy and I'm sure my sanity will soon live my body.

0000000

He's sleeping again at the rooftop? Does he live here?

I put my hands on each side of my waist, looking down at the sleeping form of Kai in his favorite spot at the rooftop.

Seriously it's really cold out here and he didn't bring any jacket or scarf again. I squatted down beside him and tapped my hand lightly on his knees.

"Kai wake up."

He didn't budge.

"Hey, you need to wake up. Kai. Kai." I shook his shoulder.

Slowly his eyes opened up. "What?" he said with a little irritation.

"I said you need to wake up. You'll end up sick from always sleeping here."

He's brows knitted. "How did you know I always sleep here?"

 _Oh shit!_

"I uhh... I saw you here the other day." I said, I turn my gaze on my shoes, why do I feel embarrassed because of that?

"Oh. So this one is yours." he grabbed the paper bag beside him and pulled out my scarf.

I nodded. "You look exhausted that time and the day haven't even started so I didn't want to wake you but it's really cold out here so I covered you with that.." I stretch out my hand for my scarf but he pulled it away from my reach.

"It's really warm. Can I use it every time I sleep here?" he said, he hugs my scarf inhaling it.

"Why do you sleep here anyway?" I sat down in front of him. That scarf is my favorite one but seeing his joyful face while hugging it, I really don't have the desire to take that away from him. He's like a kid on _Christmas day_ after unwrapping his presents.

"It's a nice place for naps." he said.

"I can see that." I said with sarcasm. "But at least put a jacket on or blanket. Don't push your body to extremes." I said with concern.

His eyebrow cocked up. "You seem pretty concern, aren't you Krystal?"

I don't like the way my stomach flutter upon hearing him say my name. _Damn, why is he always teasing me with those deep voice?!_

"O-of course I'm concern! You're my friend." I said firmly, trying to hide my flustered face.

"Friend? I don't think we're friends."

I wasn't expecting that. All along I thought we had somehow became friends.

"We're far from friends." he added.

My gaze fell down to the floor. I feel pain in my heart. Why does this hurt?

"There's something I want you too see." he said. I feel so down I have no energy to respond to him. But he took my silence as an opportunity to grab my hand and pulled me into his lap. My eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to push myself up from his body.

"You need to come closer to see this." he pulls his front collar down to reveal his collarbones. I want to cover my eyes because that's what my brain's initial reaction but my attention got caught by the small pinkish bruise with tiny red spots right under his right collarbone.

My fingers touched the skin lightly. "What happened to you?"

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember hitting you." I said defensively.

"And you also don't remember when you gave me hickeys?"

 _My heart stopped from beating._

I pulled my hand away from his skin quickly like I just got burn from touching it.

"T-That that's n-not a..a h-hickey."

"This is the last one _and_ the biggest one. Most of _them_ were gone now. Do you have any idea on my struggle buying concealers and putting them to cover up those hickeys that _you_ gave me?"

"I.. I.."

"You're u _nfair_. You pleaded me not to give you any kiss marks and I obliged though I had no idea how I managed but then you.. you're a monster." he said with all seriousness like we are talking something really important here that our lives depended on it.

I can feel my cheeks burning from heat. "T-That's ..that's not t-true."

"I think it is only fair if I'll leave you with one too, don't you think?"

Before I can realize what he just said, I flinched when I felt his hot mouth at my exposed collarbone. My eyes shut tightly as he nibbles on my skin. His teeth biting me roughly, sucking on the flesh. A moan escaped from my lips when I felt his tongue taste my skin.

My hands went to his soft hair. I want to push his head away from me but my hands had a mind of their own. Instead of pushing him out, my hands gripped his scalp tightly pulling him more to me. His mouth went up to my neck, kissing and nibbling. I tilted my head to give him more access.

He reached my earlobe. His tongue played with my ear, jolts of tingling electricity ran through my body. He suddenly bites my earlobe making me gasp.

"Kai!"

He let out a groan and continued with his assault going down to my neck again and into my jawline. I'm melting in his arms but I want more. I need more.

My hips moved. I grind on his lap. He let out a soft gasp, his head rolled up, his eyes closed tightly. His reaction is priceless, it's giving me confidence to continue. I straddled him more. Grinding myself harder on his apparent bulge under his pants.

I'm having a hard time controlling my breathing and I can see it's also the same to him. It feels good but when he started meeting my hard thrust with his hips I had to gasp on another wave of pleasure. My forehead rested on his but I kept my eyes closed.

"Friends don't so this kind of thing." he said with difficulty.

"That's why ...we need ...to ...s-stop..so... so we can be ...f-friends." I said through pants.

"Y-Yeah... we should stop.." he said, nodding his head slightly.

But neither of us are stopping.

 _But we have to._

I put my hands on each side of his shoulders, I want to push myself up but my hands are not following me right now. Kai must have realized what I'm doing but instead of freeing me, he even tighten his grip on my waist. Guiding me on dry humping him.

"Krystal."

I opened my eyes. His eyes were on me. His brown hue darken with lust. Before I can say anything he conquered my lips in one swift move.

And in one swift motion I fell from my bed.

I opened my eyes in the surroundings of my bedroom.

 _What the hell! It's just a dream?!_

000000000

Everybody congratulated me.

The results of our Choreography projects were revealed the following day. To everyone's expectation I got the highest score. I'm really happy. Words can't describe how I feel right now. I know it's just a simple project but it means a lot to me. It was my very first project here at SAA. Honestly I've been having doubts about my skills ever since I've moved in this school. Being surrounded by overly talented people is somewhat intimidating.

But this achievement is like an energy booster to me. I feel so light from happiness and at the same time so embarrassed. My classmates have been complimenting me nonstop that I have to hide from them to escape.

I just found my feet dragging me to a place I knew they will not find me.

The rooftop.

I opened the door slowly and entered the rooftop carefully. Like the first time, the view of the school grounds below captivates me. I run towards the edge and inhaled the cool breeze of Autumn.

 _Man, I'll never get tired of this season._

"Beautiful, isn't?"

I almost scream. I turned around and saw Kai. He's seating at the same spot from where he's sleeping the other day (and on my dream). His hands playing at the little round pillow that he had over his lap. His paper bag (for some weird reason I never saw him in bag pack, he always have these cute paper bags with him, I don't think he even owns a bag) laying beside him as well as his phone and headset.

I'm frozen on my feet. Dreams are meant to be forgotten when one wakes up but I can remember my dream vividly down to the very last detail.

Kai's playful eyes turned to concern ones when I didn't respond nor react of any kind. "Hey, are you okay?"

He stood up and started walking towards me.

I hold up my hand. "Stop!"

He stopped halfway.

"J-Just ..just s-stay there."

I can see that my reaction made him worry more but he obliged and stood still on his feet. I breath through my mouth and closed my eyes as I counted from 1-20 to calm myself.

When I opened my eyes Kai is not standing there anymore. He's back in his previous spot, he's trying to fish something out of his paper bag. He pulled a dark blue scarf from it and turned to face me.

"It's cold out here." he raised his hand offering me _my scarf._

I closed my eyes again and this time I counted 1-50. When I re-opened them Kai is still there, standing still and watching me with concern. My scarf is in his hands. I looked at it intently, remembering why I gave it to him in the first place.

"Listen," I took a deep breath before continuing "If you ever need any help...just..just call me okay?"

He looked surprised. Brows knitted and lips pouted a little.

"Anything. It could be academics or other stuff. Just...let me know. I'll gladly help."

"You sure you're okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, listen to me." I said, getting a little impatient. "I know you've tired yourself these past few weeks that's why you've been sleeping here often an-"

"How did you know I sleep here?"

 _Oh shit!_

I can't believe I let myself fall into this again.

"That's mine." I pointed at the scarf he's holding.

He looked down to my scarf and smiled sweetly to it. What's up with him? Why is he being cute like that? He's making it hard for me to concentrate.

He walked to my side real quick I had no time to stop him. Within seconds he's already in front of me.

"Thank you." he said then hands out my scarf to me. I got surprised. He's doing the opposite of what _dream Kai_ did.

I shook my head. "No. Keep it." I push his hand back to him gently. "You need it more than I do since you're always here."

He smiled at me. I had to hold my breath for a second because he is so captivating. "Thank you." he said again while still smiling at me genuinely.

His smile can light up the whole world. And I'm not exaggerating. It's so warm and bright. I have a love-hate feelings towards his smirks _but_ this smile, I only have room for admiration.

 _This guy is really something_.

0000000

I was feeling a little light headed throughout the afternoon. I can't seem to erase Kai's smiling face in my mind. Whenever I see tall guys I always had this weird feeling that they will turn and it will be Kai, smiling at me with his perfect white teeth. Even when I close my eyes I can see him smiling at me.

 _Damn! I knew I will lose my sanity within a few days and I think it had started._

I walked towards the school gates. I missed my car on times like this. If only I have patience in driving it for hours I wouldn't be having this problem. I sighed.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

I flinched. 12 boys jumped in front of me out of nowhere. They had their hands raised up high, all grinning at me happily.

"Jesus! You guys are going to kill me!" I told them while clutching my chest. That really gave me a fright. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Congratulations Krystal!" they surrounded me then taps my head enthusiastically. I'm surprised that even Kai did it.

"Good job on your Choreography project." says Kris, giving me a thumbs up.

"How did you guys...?"

"My fault!" a hand raised behind the towering men. They parted a little bit for me to see who it was.

"Yuri?"

She walked towards me and leans her arm at Lay's shoulder. "I texted Lay since he's in your team so eventually the whole pack got the news." she said. All of them nodding their heads.

"Besides we are all Dance Majors too, news like that easily get spread throughout the department, even throughout the whole school." says Xiumin.

"It's not just me. I have to share the credit to my amazing dancers too. They slayed the dance floor!"

"They would not be called _Dancing King_ if they suck, would they?" says Baekhyun.

We laughed. Somehow this feels right. I think I've received hundreds of praises for today and it only made me feel embarrass but getting it from these guys is different. I feel comfortable with them.

I smile as I feel relieved. "Since all of you are here I'll seize this opportunity to thank you all. From the first day I got here all of you have been friendly to me. You made me feel like I belong here and I really enjoy your company. All your craziness and silliness. I love it."

"Awwwwww." they said in unison.

"It came from the bottom of my heart so you better believe me. And to show my gratitude I'll treat you all today!"

"Yeeeeeyyyy!" They yelled joyfully. Seriously, this guys may seem grown ups but in reality they are still kids at heart.

"Yehet!" says Sehun.

"Kkeap song!" says Baekhyun.

"So what do you all wanna eat?"

"Ice cream!"

"Bubble Tea!"

"Coffee and bread!"

"Jajangmyeon!"

"Cake!"

"Chicken!"

All of them are saying different things at once. Suho and Kris (Jajangmyeon) started arguing with Kai (Chicken), clearly oppose with his choice of food. Luhan and Xiumin (Coffee and bread) are having a scream war with Sehun and Chen (Bubble Tea). Baekhyun and Chanyeol keeps chanting 'Ice cream! Ice cream!' while Tao and Lay does the same with 'Cake! Cake! Cake!'. D.O. on the other hand just stands between them all, looking like a boss and not giving a damn about anything.

"Are they always like that?" I ask Yuri.

"All the time. But there were also times when their stomach were in sync but clearly it's not today." she said with a sigh.

"So which one should we choose then?"

"Hi Yuri. Hi Krystal."

Yuri and I turned. It was Hera. "Oh Hi Hera."

Upon the mention of Hera's name, Baekhyun suddenly appeared beside her. "Hi Hera. How's your day?" he said sheepishly.

Yuri and I had to cover our laughs. Baekhyun looks like a tamed cat whenever Hera's around.

"Doing good so far. You?" Hera's well aware of Baekhyun's affection for her but somehow I never saw her reciprocating that affection. It makes me wonder if she already put him on friend zone and if he's even aware of it.

"It's good now 'cuz I got to see you before leaving." he said. We cringed in his cheesiness but I salute this guy. He's not afraid to show what he really feels. "Are you going to work today?"

"Oh yeah, you work at the new cafe." I said, remembering the reason why she's always late.

"Yes. I already asks my manager to change my shifts. I can't afford getting anymore tardy notes or Ms. Lee will drop me in her class." she says.

An idea popped in my mind.

"How about we eat at the new cafe?"

10 arguing guys stopped and looked at me. I knew I hit the jackpot when they all flash me their innocent smiles.

 _The new cafe it is!_

Feeding 12 people is no joke but feeding 12 wolves is a suicide. At the end of the day I realized I was broke. _Damn those hungry beasts!_

Chanyeol offered me a ride home since he brought his car today and my house is just a few blocks away from his. Chanyeol already feels like a big brother to me so I enjoyed the ride except that time when we said our goodbyes to everyone. After I hopped in his car, Chanyeol called out Kai. Kai whose walking towards Suho's car along with Sehun and Baekhyun turned to us.

"Kai, don't worry about your girl. I'll drive her home safe." Chanyeol shouted before closing my door.

That time I seriously thought of beating him and pushing his car off a cliff.

I was putting my freshly washed clothes in the dryer when I felt my phone vibrate inside my pants.

 _Kai calling..._

Well this is a first. I slide the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Krystal?"

His deep voice gets me every time. I don't know what is in his voice that always makes me feel something I never felt with anybody else. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad one.

"Yes?"

"Are you free today?"

I look down at my chore. "I'm in laundry duty today but I'm almost done anyway so I guess yeah... I'm free. Why?"

"You remember yesterday when you said I can ask you for anything?"

"Yeah?"

He paused for a moment. I can sense he is smirking right now. _Am I going to regret I offered him my help?_

"Meet me at the NorthWest Mall quarter to 11."

"What?"

"Don't be late." he said sounding amused then he ended the call.

*88*


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Closer & Rumor

I look around as I walk at the mall. Where is he? He didn't specify on where we're suppose to meet. I pulled out my phone but before I finished typing a message I saw a familiar talk black-haired guy leaning against a glass wall of a designed clothes store, looking like a real model and even hotter than the ones in the posters there.

 _Shit did I say hot?_

Kai turned my way and when he saw me coming he flashed me his heartwarming smile. _Damn what's wrong with this guy and his killer smiles?!_

"You came." he said with a smile as I stopped in front of him.

"I told you I'll help you, remember?"

"Are you sure about that? There's still time to back out." he said amusingly.

"I'll help you, end of story. Now what is it that you needed help with?"

He bobbed his head sideways motioning me to follow him but before we got to move someone shouted behind us.

"KAAAA!"

We turned around to see a cute little boy running towards us.

"KAAAAA!"

I was surprised when he jumped straight into Kai's arms. "Taeoh!"

"Kaaaa!"

"I missed you, buddy. How's Jeju Island?" Kai's pinching the boy's pink chubby cheeks. The little kid giggles then puts his little hands on Kai's cheeks pinching them too while started talking to Kai but I didn't understand because it's still baby talk. But clearly Kai understands him since he laughs and continued talking to him.

"Kai!"

Another kid run into Kai. This time it's a cute little girl. She hugs Kai's legs, trying to reach to him.

"Taerin!"

Kai went down and carried the little girl on his right arm while the boy is on his left.

Wow. He carries them like they weigh nothing. I watch in amazement while the three of them get all cuddly.

"They missed you, Kai."

A tall man appeared next to me. He's looking at Kai and the two kids. I'm assuming he is their father.

"I missed them too. They got heavier. Did you eat lots of food at Jeju?" Kai asks them, lips pouted that can match the boy's cute pouted lips. I laughed at his facial expression.

"Do you know her Kai?" the little girl noticed me.

"Yes. Her name's Krystal."

The little girl pulled Kai's right ear and whispered "Is she your girlfriend?" but we all heard it anyways.

Kai chuckled. "She's a friend."

I felt relieved hearing him say that (my not so _innocent_ dream still haunts me at night).

"Say hi to her." Kai said but the little girl shook her head and embraces Kai's neck, hiding her face.

"I'm Kim Ricky." the father extended his hand for me to shake.

"Jung Krystal."

"Nice to meet you Krystal." he said with a smile. "Kai I have to go. I'll leave these two to you." he kissed his kids goodbye. "Behave, okay? Mom will pick you up later. Bye-bye."

Ricky waved goodbye leaving me, Kai and the two kids. _Now what?_

I turn back to Kai but he had already started walking towards the way he motioned for me earlier. I run to follow them. We went inside a Taekwondo Center. The receptionist greeted us and she took the two kids inside the dressing room. I followed Kai inside the staff room.

"You work here?"

He nodded. "Tao's family owns this. Every weekends I have 3 classes here."

"Wow. Really? That's nice ...but ...what am I going to do here?"

Kai brought out a set of white Taekwondo gear from the cabinet and handed it out to me. "Tao and I have 3 classes for today but he can't come to work because he got a flu yesterday and we're short staffed so I need you to take his place for today and tomorrow."

"Are you serious?! I don't know Taekwondo!" _How am I suppose to handle a Taekwondo class when I don't even know a thing about it?!_

"Don't worry, I'll do the teaching. Just copy the moves then all you have to do is follow me and make them do it. Usually we divide the group into two but since Tao's not here I'll handle them all with your assistance."

I nodded slowly, memorizing the things I have to do. Copy, follow, assist. Okay, I got this.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and smiles at me. "Just relax and enjoy it. Don't worry, I won't let any harm happen to you."

By the time I was already dressed in the uniform, I can still feel my heart beating so fast and so loud in my chest. All because of his beautiful smile and warm words. I'm starting to think I have weakness over Kai's smile, both sexy and innocent.

Kai's class started. It consists of 20 kids ages from 3 to 6. Taeoh and Taerin are in his class and I can tell that they really love and adore him. In fact all of his students loves him. I don't even have to do much since all of them have their 100% attention to him.

The class ended. Parents arrived and picked up their kids. Taeoh and Taerin kissed Kai before running towards their mom. Kai and I have an hour break before his 2nd class starts.

He told me that the next class are middle school students so it is more complicated since the rank is higher.

When the class started, Kai handled them with a different approached than the last one. He's more serious on this one. The students are focused on him as well. It's really amazing watching him like this. This is a different side of Kai. I'm finding myself drawn to him more. Like I wanted to see his different sides. There's really something about him that makes me wonder. Something that always keeps me on edge. I can't explain it by words but I know I'm already too deep into him.

 _Wait. Does that mean I really like him?_

I know for a fact that I'm attracted to him physically. My wild dream is enough proof. Jinree's words keeps on reflecting at the back of my mind. What I need is a solid proof confirming if I _really_ like this guy emotionally. But then what if I do? What happens next?

I'm still stuck with those thoughts even after his shift has ended. Kai insisted on buying me dinner since he said I did a great job today but personally I think I didn't do much. He bought two chicken meals at Noona's Chicken then we parked at one of the fields near the school while we ate.

The night's beautiful. It's a clear sky with millions of stars shining endlessly. I looked sideways to Kai. He's eating quietly. He's really comfortable with silence. I don't mind too. It's times like this that he looks fragile. I laughed quietly as I watch him eat. He's stuffing his mouth with food, his cheeks getting round.

He looked at me surprised. "What?" he said with a full mouth.

"You look like a kid when you eat." I chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah, I got that a lot. My brother used to tease me how I eat." he said.

"You got a brother? How many siblings do you have?" I just realized I don't know anything about Kai's life outside of school.

"It's just me and my older brother. He graduated from SAA last year and he moved with his girlfriend so I don't get to see him often now."

"I thought you have younger siblings because you seem very good with kids."

"I got younger cousins on my father's side. I always play with them whenever they visit us." he said.

"Wish I had younger cousins too. Mom and Dad are both only child so I don't really have near cousins. I'm stuck with my older sister."

He chuckled. "The way you mention your sister it's like you disapprove of her."

"Oh I love my sister to bits but you know... older sibling sometimes are-"

"Pain in the ass." we said at the same time.

We laughed. We finish our food while having little talks. I find him really easy to talk to. Kai's the kind of guy who looks at the person in the eyes when they are talking and I find it genuine. He's a good listener.

"So basically your Dad asks the two of you to live with him now after years of being apart?" he asks. Our family talk continues as we watch the stars above since he had the car's hood down.

"Yep." I answered.

"So the night I first met you, that's your last night at Busan?"

I nodded. "My friends and I went clubbing as a farewell party. Actually my friend Jinree dares me to dance at the middle of the dance floor and challenge _someone_ to a dance off."

"I knew you were showing off back then."

I turn to face him. "I wasn't showing off. I really liked the song the DJ played so I just danced. I was about to leave the dance floor when the song ended but then ..."

"But then I joined you." he finished. He's eyes twinkling with playfulness. I felt my stomach flutter remembering the way we had danced that night. I had to turn my gaze away from his brown eyes. Keeping my heart calm is a vital thing.

"What are you doing at Busan anyway?" I asks, changing the topic.

"Family business." he said, turning his head up at the sky which is a good thing because his gaze makes me nervous.

"Yeah right. Family business at the club."

"The meeting ended in the afternoon and I asked to be left behind. I'm suppose to meet up with an old friend but he was stuck on his job so I ended up at the club."

"That's nice of you to be involve in your family's business while still in school." I said, trying my best to avoid the 'club' topic.

"You have no idea." he said. All playfulness in his voice gone. I look at him. His eyes were focused at the sky but I can tell his mind is off somewhere else.

"Black hair suits you. Did anyone already told you that?" I don't know why I said that but I just had the urge to distract him with something else. Maybe because I feel the family business thing is sensitive to him.

And I succeeded. He laughed hard. "Are you being honest about that?"

My brows knitted. "Yeah, why?"

"You're the only person who said that. Everybody prefers me blonde, some even thinks I look cool in pink."

"I gotta admit blonde is a little something but black is good. It looks natural on you." I said with all honesty.

"Thank you. People really do have different views."

"What about you? What do you think suits you best?"

He puts his index finger at his lips. I know this habit of him. He does this most of the time when he's thinking. "Hmmm, I actually like the bronze one that I had last year. I hated the grayish white one, I lost to Luhan that time. He got the black and I ended up looking like a reincarnated Albert Einstein."

I burst out laughing. "I need to see that."

"Don't. You'll end up dying from laughter. I'm serious, it's hideously ridiculous."

"I'll be the judge of that. I think you're exaggerating. I mean, you look perfect."

"You think I'm perfect?" his tone change.

I froze up. _Did I just say he's freaking perfect right in his face?!_

"I ..."

He turn his whole body to me, arms folded in his chest and an eyebrow cocked up together with his precious smirk. _Shit I'm doomed!_

"I ...I mean.. It looks p-perfect because y-you're a performer."

He didn't say anything. He continued to stare at me with those mischievous smirks of his. _Naughty Kai is back! What should I do?!_

Saved by the bell, my phone rings.

I fished it out of my side pocket and answered the call.

"Where are you?" my sister asks at the other line.

"I'm on my way home."

"Okay. Can you buy Kimchi? We're running low." Jessica said.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Bye,bye." I ended the call.

Kai got the message and brought the engine to life.

*00000000*

Kai's Sunday shift at the Taekwondo Center ended a little early today. And just like yesterday, we ended up eating but this time it's at the Cafe.

"Thank you for helping me out. It would really be a mess if I did the class on my own." says Kai. We're seated at one of the comfortable table set at the Cafe while eating and playing cards.

"It's the least I can do for taking so much of your time with my choreography project." I said.

"Did you also offered your charity service to Lay and Sehun?"

"I did. But they both refused saying the project didn't bother them at all."

"And you thought it bothered me?"

"Well yeah. You always looked so tired those two weeks plus the fact that you often take naps before and in between classes. Not to mention you were also preparing two performances at the Music Department Showcase. You should have mentioned you were already packed with things to deal with instead of agreeing to be my dancer."

"If I tell you that will you listen?" he said with a smirk.

"Of course!"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Besides, you look desperate begging for me to be your dancer."

I narrowed my eyes as I stare daggers at him. I knew he will somehow turn this against me. He's been so kind these past couple of days that I forgot he got a devious side of him hidden somewhere.

I sighed. "That's why I offered my help."

"It's actually not necessary." he said while looking at his cards. "I looked tired because I've been doing extra hours at the Taekwondo Center. We're really short staffed. And as for the naps at the rooftop, it's always been a habit of mine to sleep there during my free time. I'm a sucker for sleeps. I think I sleep for more than 12 hours a day."

"So when I saw you sleeping there the other day...?"

"I was just really resting. It's a normal thing for me. You can ask Sehun and the others if you don't believe me." he said. "And also, I win again." he showed me his cards.

"What?!" I drop my cards at our table from frustration. It's already my third time on a row losing to him.

He laughs. "You can't beat me. I'm the King of Games." he said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. _Is there anything he's not good at?_

The lady beside our table accidentally knocks her empty glass of juice. I gasped, expecting the crash but Kai is faster. He's reflex took over and in a millisecond he catch the glass an inch before it came contact to the floor.

 _Okay, I shouldn't have asked._

He gave the glass back to the lady as she thank him, praising his speed then he turned back to our table and started rearranging our cards again like nothing happened.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"Reflex, I guess." he said shrugging his shoulders.

I refused to have another round with him again. I knew I will not win anyway. After finishing our food, Hera brought our bill and Kai payed for our food. He insisted on paying despite of my protest.

*00000000*

I'm busy doing homework at my room when I heard a knock on my door. The door opened before I got to answer.

Jessica stepped inside carrying her laptop. She sits at my bed beside me.

"Do you know this Park Chanyeol?" she asks.

I nodded, taking my eyes off my laptop and looked at her laptop. "Yeah. He's a friend of mine."

"Then why is he sending me a friend request in Facebook?" her brows knitted.

"Because you know him too."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Remember the guy who delivered some paper works to Dad a couple of weeks ago?"

She looks up, trying to remember that memory. "Oh, you mean that dude with weird ears?"

I laughed. "He's a 6 footer giant but the only thing you remembered about him is his ears?"

"You know I'm bad at remembering faces and besides his ears are really weird so it's the first thing that I noticed." she explains.

"So are you going to accept Mr. Weird Ears on FB?"

"I don't know. Maybe? He's your friend too right? I don't see any harm on accepting him." she said. "Why are you grinning?"

"Nothing." I said playfully.

"Whatever." she said then stood up and started walking to the door.

"Oh make sure you're free tomorrow afternoon." I said before she get to leave.

Jessica turns around. "Why?"

"I got us a part-time gig. It's a coffee and tea shop. You don't mind, do you?"

My sister went back to my bed. "Actually I've been thinking of looking for a part-time job since last week. My body misses going to work after school and I also needed cash."

"Did you applied for a job already?" I asks her. My sister and I had planned to seek for a job once we got settled in this city.

Jessica is an aspiring fashion designer. It's already her graduating year. Back at Busan she had a part-time job at a clothing store.

"I saw a couple of good establishments but I haven't pass any resumes yet. A coffee and tea shop you say?"

"Yeah but if you wanted to work at a clothing store it's okay. I really don't mind." I said.

"Nah, I'll go with your coffee shop." she said with a smile.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I still feel loyal to my old store so working on a new one would be a little weird for me. And also... since we moved here I barely get to be you. If we will work there I can spend more time with you."

"Awwwww." I attacked her with a bear hug. She tried to avoid me but I'm quicker.

"Ahhhgg! Krystal I can't breath!"

"Sorry if I haven't been around lately." I said with a pouty lips while still hugging her.

"You should be. You're always busy with school stuff or busy hanging out with your new friends." she said.

"Is my sister jealous?"

"No I'm not." she released herself from my grip then stood up from my bed. "Just text me the address and time. It's already late you should get some sleep." she patted my head.

I yawned widely. Now that she mentioned it, I remembered I'm already sleepy even before she came.

Jessica leans down and kissed the top of my head."Good night Baby Jung."

"Good night Sica-sama."

*00000000*

"Krystal!"

I turned around. Cey is walking towards me. I stopped and waited for her.

"Good thing I caught up with you. Are you going to your job now?" she asks.

I nodded. We started walking towards the school gates. "I got morning shifts every Mondays and Tuesdays then afternoon shifts on Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"It feels like everybody has part time job except me. I feel so lazy."

I laughed.

"You and Hera works at the cafe, Yuri also work part-time at a radio station with Lay, even Ericka has work on weekends now."

"That's my doing. When she told me she's a Taekwondo black belter I immediately encouraged her to apply at the Taekwondo Center at the mall that Tao's family owns." I said.

"That's why I feel so lazy but I can't afford to squeeze time for a job." she said with a sad face.

"Cey, you're already busy with school activities plus you are nowhere near lazy. Being a student council president is no joke."

She chuckled. "I wish we get payed too though. Hmmm, maybe I'll ask for a petition for the officers to have paycheck."

"Baekhyun and D.O. will love that."

We both laughed. These are one of the things I like about Cey, she's easy to be with and she's also a lot of fun. We took the bus as we continued chatting.

"I had to admit, one of the reasons why I made an effort to catch up with you is to know if you're okay." she said, turning a little serious.

My brows knitted in confusion but I smiled. "I'm okay. A little tired because of my work at the cafe but all in all I'm doing great."

"That's good to know." she said.

I'm still confused but touched at the same time from my friend's concern.

"I'm sorry if I asked. I'm just concern, with all the things going on I'm glad you're taking it pretty good." she said. _Are we talking about my part-time job and me being a new student here?_

"I gotta admit it was a little tough at first but eventually I got used to it."

"You're doing better than I did back then. When it was me I had a hard time copping." she said. _Is she a transfer student too?_

"Oh it's hard balancing it all. Focus and time management is the key."

"And guts. It takes guts to date a popular guy."she said.

 _Wait, what?_

"Date a popular guy?" I'm pretty sure we're not on the same page here.

Cey looked at me in the eyes, not blinking. Like she's looking _through_ me for an answer. After 15 solid seconds she sighed.

"You're telling me it's just a false rumor?" she asks.

"What rumor? What are we talking about here? Did I miss something?" I'm completely lost.

"You haven't heard the rumors about you and Kai?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "R-Rumors ...? Me ...? K-Kai ...?"

Cey shook her head. "Clearly you don't know."

"W-what rumors?"

"Well apparently according to the students , _you and Kai are dating_."

"What?!"

A few passengers looked at us but I ignored them. _Me and Kai? Dating? Is that suppose to be a joke?_

"Actually people really believes that you are Kai's girlfriend. I had like 8 classmates who asked me if the _Kai and Krystal_ dating rumor was real."

"And what did you say?"

"I answered honestly. I said I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you to confirm if the rumors are true."

Wait, I think I need a minute here. _People actually thinks Kai and I are dating?_ But why? I get that these past couple of weeks we got closer but is that how things work here? The moment two people got close they were already branded as _dating couple_?

Shit! They probably saw how Kai looked at me during their performance at my Choreography class. The guy literally slayed me with those illegal body rolls and devil smirks. They probably thought _he_ was teasing me. And also those times when he will give me a ride. And me hanging out with the rest of his friends is also like adding fuel to the fire. At the cafe, there were SAA students when Kai and I went there after his shift at the Taekwondo Center. That must be it. They thought we were dating.

 _Kai's girlfriend..._

"You do know you missed your bus stop already, right?'

I gasped. "What?!"

I looked at the window and sure enough I saw the cafe fading away from my view. I jumped at the stop button and desperately pressed it violently. Cey pulled me back to my seat.

"Relax. He will drop off at the next bus stop."

I sighed. How stupid of me to forget to get off the freaking bus?

"Your reaction pretty much tells me that the rumors are far from the truth. Am I right?" Cey asks.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I feel hot all of a sudden. "Kai and I are not dating."

Cey narrowed her eyes on me. "Are you sure about that?"

"I think I would know if I'm dating someone."

She laughed. "You know I was almost tempted to say to them that you two are officially dating but I hold my tongue. But I'm positive I'm not going to hold back for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you like Kai." she said. "Don't even try to deny it." she added before I got to argue.

"I gave you that water because I knew you needed it. Your choreography is hot and it was Kai of all people who's performing it. I'm surprised you survived that. You need water to cool off 'cuz I knew what it feels like when someone you like performs right in front of you."

"Luhan?"

She nodded. "We were together for a year and a half before he decided to end our relationship."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. And if I'll tell it to you, there's a huge chance you will miss the next stop again."

And right on cue the bus stopped. I stood up. "I'll call you tonight." I told her. She nodded and smiled at me.

I got off the bus. Cey waved at me from the window. After the bus left I started walking back to the cafe. It's a few blocks away from this bus stop but I don't mind. I needed this time to think and calm myself.

 _I wonder ...did the rumors reached him yet?_

What would be his reaction? Will he be mad at me for getting him involve with such lies? Well it's not like I started it. I don't even have the slightest idea there were rumors in the first place.

Maybe I should start avoiding him again and let the rumors died down on their own.

Hell no! I'm not that kind of friend. Kai said so himself that we're friends and friends don't abandon one another.

Tomorrow. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I just hope the rumors haven't reached the rest of the wolves or they will tease us endlessly.

 _What the heck am I thinking?! Of course they knew! The whole damn school knows!_

 _*88*_


End file.
